Crash Begins
by Jpbake
Summary: Crash Bandicoot was created for evil but after the vortex rejected him Crash is left a outcast. With help from a female bandicoot and a magic mask Crash soons becomes the only hope to save the world from a great evil known as the Cortex Commandos. Rated teen for Violence and scary images and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is based off the game but is not a story version of the game. This is my own story and I have done some serious changes to some of the characters, Especially Coco. If you don't like the changes I have made then you don't have to read this. **

It was dark When the Car pulled up in front of the building. It was pouring down rain when a man stepped out of the car and walked his way to the building. He walked up to the intercom that was right outside the building.

"Name?" a voice over the intercom said.

"Dr. Neo Cortex" The man said. Then the doors opened and Cortex walked in. He walked into a meeting room where there was 10 men waiting for him.

"Sit down Cortex." The head of the group Derrick Henry said as Cortex took a seat. "Now I hope you know what this meeting is about?" Henry said

"Yes" Cortex replied. "You called this meeting about my evolver ray. A brilliant machine capable of turning ordinary animals into the mightiest worriers."

"Yes" Henry said. "That is what you have told us"

"So what do you want to know about it?" Cortex asked.

"Well Dr. Cortex" Henry said. "You have been working on this project for 2 years now. And we have been giving you money to help you make this machine. But we haven't seen any results of your project."

"Yes I know." Cortex said. "I have spent a lot of money own the machine and haven't had a lot to show for it. Things have gone a little rough for me. I was exiled from the N. Sanity Islands about a year ago by the mayor after my first experiment went haywire. But the machine is almost finished I just need another half million dollars and it will be complete."

"Actually Cortex me and the board discussed this and we have unanimously decided to stop giving funds out to your Evolver ray experiment." Henry said. "I'm sorry Cortex."

Meanwhile outside unknown to them was a monster he snuck up on a night guard outside and grabbed him and hoisted him out of sight.

Back inside Cortex was responding to what he just heard. "I thought that was what you guys were going to say." Cortex said manically "Which is why I have a little surprise gift for you guys."

Suddenly the head of the night guard came rolling into the room. The board just stared in shock and fear then suddenly there was a loud crash as the decapitated body of the night guard crashed through the window. Then there was a loud thud as the monster jumped from an airship waiting outside and landed on the roof of the building. The monster was seven feet tall. He was gray in color and resembled an Ogre. He ripped through the roof and grabbed one of the guys in the room.

"What's going on?" Henry said.

"Consider this my goodbye gift. Cortex said.

The monster ripped the guy apart with his bare hands and came crashing through the room he grabbed another guy and picked up a piece of broken glass and stabbed him with it lodging it into his heart and then threw him out the window falling to his death. He grabbed another guy and ripped his arms and legs off. Another guy he ripped right in two. Then the monster looked right at Henry He lunged at him and landed right on top of him the blood of the men he witnessed killed dripping from his claws.

"No" Henry pleaded. "I'll do anything just don't kill me!"

"Anything huh?" Cortex said. "Ok Brio, get off him." Brio crawled off of Henry who was on the floor shivering with fear. Cortex walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Will you get me the remaining money I need to finish my Evolver ray?" Cortex growled

"Yes" Henry cried. "I will, just don't kill me."

"Good boy." Cortex said releasing him. Have me the check mailed to me by next week or you will share your friend's fate. Come along Brio" He said turning to Brio." Then with that Cortex walked out of the building and flew off in his air ship with Brio. When they got into the air Ship Cortex pulled out a switch and pressed it and it blew up the car he arrived in. "Can't leave any traces that will lead back to me. Can't have the Cops coming after me now can we?" He thought as the air Ship flew off.

_One year later_

At Cortex's castle Cortex and His assistant Brio who had since turned back to human was having a discussion.

"Our evolver ray is now complete Brio." Cortex said. "We have captured and mutated at least one sample of nearly all species of wild life in Australia, even a few species from other continents. Our army is nearly complete. We just need a leader. A leader who can sense fear. And no other animal senses fear more then a pray animal. WE need a pray animal who can sense fear and know when it is safe to attack and when not. But what type?"

"Well" Brio said. "We have our Kangaroo, Richard Roo. He is very smart and is the sanest of our commando's. I think he will be the perfect fit as leader."

"No Brio." Cortex said. "While I agree that Richard Roo is indeed a good warrior and a heck of a loyal commando. He is not the type specimen I'm looking for. While Kangaroo's are Pray animals they can easily defend themselves with their feet. No the creature I'm looking for needs to be small. About the size of a rodent. And can't defend themselves that easily. I can train him to use his wit to fight and defend himself.

"Well the only other animal I can think of is a bandicoot. But we have already tried bandicoots in the past and failed." Brio said.

"Of course a bandicoot." Cortex said. "Their small, Timid and can sense fear more than most other animals in Australia. And if I can get a couple of specimen I can train them to lead my army Wumpa City, The biggest City in all of N. sanity Island. He can lead them there Conquer it, and then soon we will have the whole N. Sanity islands bowing at our feet.

"But Sir." Brio said. "Don't you remember your first experiment? It was a bandicoot but it got out of Hand. It couldn't control the power you gave him. Nearly destroyed us with half the city. And you also had another Bandicoot. A female one but she escaped and we have never seen her again."

"Yes I remember my little experiment." Cortex said "Gave him the name the destroyer because I gave him powers beyond measures. But I learned that Super Powers and animals don't quit mix and have yet to do that to an experiment yet. And as for the girl bandicoot. The machine was not quite done so she had not developed the sense not to run when they thought they were in danger. Like I said bandicoots are pray animals, they sense danger. But now that the ray is complete we can create them not to run from fear but to face it. A bandicoot will lead our army Brio."

"Fine Dr. If you insist." Brio said

"Good" Cortex said. "Get the airship ready, we leave in an hour."

Then they loaded up the air ship then they left an hour later. They went to a wooded area in Australia and parked the Ship.

"This looks like the perfect place to find some bandicoots." Cortex said. Then he took out a couple sticks of dynamite.

"Bandicoots lives in borrows in the ground." Cortex told Brio. It is important that we scare them out of them so we can take a couple for our samples."

Then he lit the dynamite and ran behind some rocks. They heard a loud boom and a big group of bandicoots ran out.

"Get the traps." Cortex shouted to his henchmen. "Chase some into the traps."

Brio and some henchmen got some traps and in the bandicoot's mass confusion from the explosion, a couple ran into one of the traps.

"Perfect." Brio said as the traps slammed shut. "You two will be perfect for Cortex's experiment."

The rest of the bandicoots ran off as Brio took the cage holding the two bandicoots to Cortex. "We got some Cortex. A male and a female. Just what you wanted."

"Excellent." Cortex said. "Put them in the air ship and we will evolve them into the mightiest warriors imaginable." Then he took the cage and looked at the Bandicoots who he could tale was scared not knowing what would happen to them. "You two are going to be the start of something great." Then he took them and put them in the air ship and flew back to the Castle.

They arrived at the castle and unloaded the two bandicoots. "Finally" Cortex said. "My army is just about complete. I thought this day would never come. Just as soon as I mutate these two Bandicoots my army will be complete. Bring out the evolver Ray." He told Brio. Brio brought out the evolver Ray and Cortex set the caged bandicoots down on the floor. Then he opened the cage and took out the male bandicoot that was squirming in fear trying to get free.

"Don't be afraid my little friend." Cortex said. "You are about to be a part of something spectacular. He placed him on the table and strapped him down.

"Dr. Cortex" Brio said I still think you are not taking into consideration our past failures with bandicoots. What if this fails and we are left without a leader for our army?

"You fool!" Cortex said. "This Bandicoot will be the leader for our commando army. He will lead my army to the N. Sanity islands and he will conquer Wumpa City."

Then he put his goggles on, Brio did the same. Then they pulled the lever and the evolver ray went off and struck the bandicoot. They watched as the Bandicoot grew in size and strength and took a more human form. They turned the Evolver Ray off when the transformation was complete. Cortex then went over to look at his new commando. He was 5 feet 9 inch tall. Was orange in color and looked everything that Cortex thought a leader should look like. Cortex looked pleased, everything was going according to the way he planned he thought. Then Cortex Spoke to the Bandicoot.

"Speak." He said "Rise, my precious."

The Bandicoot opened his eyes and looked around the room at his surroundings.

"What is your name?" Cortex asked.

"Crash" The bandicoot muttered out.

"Well Crash." Cortex said. "Welcome to the Cortex Commandos"

"The what?" Crash said.

"Oh excuse me." Cortex said. "This must be a little confusing with you just now being created and all. I am Dr. Cortex and you have been chosen to be the leader of an army I like to call the Cortex Commandos. You will accomplish great things my lad."

"I will"? Crash said in surprise

"Yes" Cortex responded. "But that will come later. For now I want you to get comfortable in this new environment because you will be spending a lot of time in this place. Also I have had my men create you a partner."

"A partner?" Crash asked

"Yes" Cortex said. "Show him Brio.

Then Brio took out the female bandicoot and put her on the table and pressed the button starting the evolver ray and the female bandicoot grew into a 5 foot 3 lady bandicoot with blonde hair.

"Wow" Crash said.

"Impressive isn't it" Cortex said. Then he noticed something and quickly called to his men. "Uh you might want to put some clothes on her. The evolving process worked a little too well." Cortex said.

"I don't know I kind of like her like that." Crash said his eyes all wide looking at her with a smile. Cortex just covered Crash's eyes. The men quickly put some clothes on her.

"Now then." Cortex said looking at the female bandicoot may I ask you your name.

"Tawna." The female bandicoot said.

"Well Tawna." Cortex said. "Welcome to the Cortex commandos. You are going to be part of something great. I want you to meet Crash. He will be your partner in our commando squad."

"Partner huh?" Tawna said shaking hands with Crash.

"Yes and maybe with luck maybe a little something extra." Cortex said. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now I want you two to meet the rest of the team. They are in the Rec Room in the other room. Go have fun." Then he turned to Crash.

"Especially you Crash. Since you are going to be our leader it is really important that you get along with these guys. Otherwise they won't respect you or obey you. Get along with them. Your training starts within a few days.

"I will try my best." Crash said.

"That's my boy." Cortex said. Then Crash and Tawna went to the Rec Room.

"This is going better than planned." Cortex said. At this rate we will be able to attack the Sanity islands within a couple months."

"Are you sure that this bandicoot is the one though?" Brio asked

"Oh yes." Cortex said with an evil grin. "He's the one."


	2. Chapter 2

Crash and Tawna went to the Rec room where they saw at least a hundred other anthros hanging out, playing pool, or playing video games.

"Wow" Crash thought "This place is amazing."

Hey there" A kangaroo said walking up to them.

"Hello" Crash responded shaking his hand.

"You must be the leader Cortex was talking about"

"That's me." Crash said.

"Nice. I'm Richard Roo." The kangaroo said as another Kangaroo walked up next to him. "And this here is my girlfriend Rita Roo."

"Nice to meet both of you guys." Crash said.

"So." Richard said. "You guys got a name or what?"

"Oh I'm Crash and this here is Tawna." Crash said.

"Nice." Richard said. "You guys a thing or not."

"Oh no." Tawna said "We're just partners."

"Cool." Richard said. "Well if you want I can show Crash around and Rita can show you around the place Tawna."

"That would be nice." Tawna said.

"Well then let's get it started now." He said pulling Crash aside.

After Tawna and Rita left Richard Roo started showing Crash around the rec room. "Cortex went all out on this castle." "Richard said. "He wanted to make sure that we his commandos got the best treatment he could possibly give. Here in this Rec room we got Pool tables, TVs, card tables. Video games. The best money could buy.

He then took him to the bar.

"Cortex even got us a Bar up him here. Equip with Bartenders and everything." Richard said. He then noticed someone at one of the tables.

"Hey Pinstripe what's up man?" He said

"Richard Roo." Pinstripe responded turning around in surprise. "Were you been all day?"

"Just been showing our future leader Crash here around this place." Richard said.

"Well sit down man I'll by you guys drinks." Pinstripe said. "Hey Bartender get us two Vodka's here!"

"Sure thing." The Bartender said

"I'll just have water." Crash said.

"Whatever loser." The Bartender said

"Hey man you don't talk like that to our leader." Pinstripe said pulling out a gun. "If he wants water he gets water."

"Oh sorry man I didn't know. Please put the gun away." The Bartender said

"Pinstripes is our Marksman. He is an expert shooter he can shoot a fly off the wall from the other side of the room." Richard said.

"Wow." Crash thought but then suddenly some big creature walked up behind him. He turned around and saw a big buff Koala bear.

"You're the leader huh?" The Koala said. "A bit punier then I thought."

"Hey man you better watch it." Pinstripe said. "He might not look that strong but he can whoop up on your butt any day."

"Uh Pinstripe?" Crash started to say

"Oh really?" The Koala said turning to Crash. "You think you can beat me?"

"Yeah can beat you." Pinstripe said. "He could break you like a toothpick. And he don't need steroids to do it either."

"Pinstripe!" Richard started.

"Is that so?" The Koala bear growled. "You want to fight!" He said to Crash

"Of course he wants to fight." Pinstripe said.

"I do?" Crash asked confused.

"In that case!" The koala bear said then he punched Crash in the jaw sending him flying.

"Ok if that's the way you want it then. "Crash said picking himself off the floor. "Let's fight." Then he ran toward the Koala and kicked him in the chest knocking him down.

"BAR FIGHT!" One of the commandos in bar shouted then before you knew it the whole bar was in an uproar. Tables were being tossed beer bottles were being crash over people's heads fist were flying everywhere. One commando, a chicken took a beer bottle and smashed it over an alligators head. The alligator growled and pulled out a machete and sent the chicken run screaming and while the gator chased after him. Crash and the koala were throwing fist at each other left and right. Crash took a chair and smashed it over the koala's head the koala responded by taking a card tables which some people was actually playing cards at and threw it at Crash. It hit him head on pinning him against the wall. The koala charged after him and jumped right on top of him hitting him multiple times in the face. Then suddenly the front door to the bar burst open.

"What's going on in here?" Cortex yelled. The fight immediately stopped. Everyone get out of here now!" everyone left the bar except for Crash who was lying on the floor in pain. As the koala was walking out he turned around and said

"This isn't over Crash."

"Get out of here Kong!" Cortex demanded. Then Koala Kong walked out. Cortex walked over to crash and picked him up off the floor then he pinned him to a wall.

"What happened!?" Cortex growled at Crash.

"Pinstripe was talking smack to Kong saying how I could own Kong in a fight. Kong attacked me and I fought back."

"I thought I told you to get along with these guys?" Cortex said.

"Kong attacked me!" Crash said. "It was self-defense."

"Just go to your room. Brio show him to his room."

Brio took Crash to his room inside was Tawna, Richard and Rita.

"Oh my gosh, Crash what happened?" Tawna said.

"Kong attacked me in the Bar. I tried to fight back but he was too much for me.

"Let me get some medicine for those bruises." Tawna said going to the bathroom to get some medicine.

"How did this fight start?" Rita asked.

"Pinstripe was talking smack saying how I could own Kong in a fight. Kong took it series and attacked me."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Rita said.

"I'm going to go too." Richard said and they both left the room to see Pinstripe.

Tawna came back with some medicine and rubbed its own Crash. Then in pain Crash just laid down on Tawna's lap and Tawna stroked his fur.

"What am I going to do Tawna? I'm supposed to lead this army to victory over someplace that Cortex hasn't even said where and I can't even defend myself in a fight. What if I'm not fit to be leader?"

"Don't say that Crash you are a leader. You just got caught off guard and you didn't have backup. Being leader doesn't mean having brute strength and being able to fight off anybody. There's a lot more to it then strength. There's also the brains which you got. You're a smart man Crash. I know you got what it takes to be a leader."

Meanwhile Richard and Rita was reaching Pinstripes room when they heard him talking to someone they pressed against the wall to hear what he was saying.

"This are going as planned Kong." Pinstripe said. "You walking up to Crash and I saying how he could own you was brilliant. All we need is to think of a few new plans to get Crash in trouble with Cortex and soon he will give up own the lad and I will be the leader of this army."

"What about Richard and the others? Do they know about this conspiracy?" Kong asked.

"Of course not." Pinstripe said. "How could they know that we planned the fight and are planning to overthrow Crash as leader? This plan is totally secret. We just need to lay low and act natural then secretly cause things to happen to Crash. Then we will get rid of him then I will be leader." They both laughed evilly and Richard and Rita in shock ran back to Crash's and Tawna's room to tell them what they heard.

"Pinstripe planned the fight." Rita told Crash and Tawna.

"What"? They both said.

"Pinstripe planned to Trash talk Kong at the bar. He planned for Kong to fight you knowing that you would get in trouble with Cortex. He is trying to take your spot as leader." Richard said.

"That little devil." Crash said. "I think it's time I pay him a visit tonight in his room."

"What are you going to do Crash?" Tawna said.

"Nothing much. Just have a friendly talk."

They all smiled, they knew what Crash meant.

That night Crash snuck into Pinstripes room he saw he was sleeping and snuck up to his bed then he grabbed him violently. Pinstripe woke up to see Crash glaring at him angrily.

"Now you listen here." Crash growled. "I know what you are trying to do and let me assure you that you will not get rid of me. I am the leader here and I will lead Cortex's army. And nothing you can do will get rid of me. And if I see you trying to get rid of me one more time I will make sure your next nap will be in a hospital bed." Then Crash left the room. After he left Pinstripe said to himself.

"Oh I will get rid of you Crash. And I know just how to do it too. With the Cortex Vortex." Then he grinned evilly then went back to bed.

The next morning Pinstripe snuck into the testing room where he hacked into the vortex. He messed around with it a little bit. After he was done he just smiled and left the room laughing.

One month later Crash had completed his training and was ready to be tested by the Vortex.

"Now Crash." Cortex began. "You have come a long way, you have trained hard and your training is about to pay off. There is just one more thing we need to do before you are officially considered leader. You have to be tested by the Cortex Vortex. If the Vortex thinks you are worthy then you will be officially reigned in as leader. You ready to be tested."

"Let's do this." Crash said then Cortex lead him into the testing room were the Vortex was there. Cortex strapped him into the table and pressed the button and immediately a lazar came out and examined Crash's brain. A minute later it stopped.

"What's it say?" Crash asked.

"We'll have to wait an hour and see. It's processing. Go back to your room and I'll tell you the news later.

An hour later the screen to the Vortex lit up Cortex went over to see what it read and was shocked with the verdict.

"Failed? No that can't be right!" Cortex said.

"The vortex never lies Cortex." Brio said walking up to him.

" No! I've invested too much in him. I promised him glory. What am I going to do now?"

Meanwhile they were talking they didn't realize that Tawna, Rita, and Richard, were outside the door pressed against the wall listening.

"Crash got rejected?" Tawna said. "Oh no! How is he going to handle this?"

"Quite they're still talking." Richard said

"Maybe we can make him just another one of our commando's. And search for another leader." Brio suggested

"No." Cortex said. "We promised him leadership. If we give him anything less than he will feel betrayed he might actually attack me. No there is only one other option that I can think of. I don't like it but I have no choice. We must kill him."

At that Tawna, Richard, and Rita just gasped in shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Brio asked.

"I have no choice." Cortex said.

"We got to warn Crash." Tawna said then with that they ran to Crash's room only to find he wasn't there.

"Where can he be?" Rita asked.

"Split up, he can't be far." Tawna said, then they split up to find him

Tawna ran a couple halls down then found him just as Cortex did near the Rec Room.

"Ah Crash there you are." Cortex said. "I need to show you something important can you come with me."

"Crash don't go. He is not going to show you anything he is going to take you and kill you." Tawna said.

"What are you talking about?" Crash said

"The Cortex vortex rejected you as leader. So Cortex is going to have you killed because of it."

Crash then turned to Cortex who had 10 of his workers suddenly showed up.

"Kill him." Cortex commanded but before his men could fire Crash ducked and tripped one of the men causing him to topple over the others giving Crash time to make a break for it.

"Stop him!" Cortex yelled.

"Run Crash!" Tawna screamed.

Crash ran for it soon he saw another one of Cortex's men running toward him. Crash grabbed him and punched him in the face and threw him across the hall. Crash continued running he ran into the main lab room where he saw Pinstripe there with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Crash. Long time no see."

"I'm going to kill you Pinstripe" Crash growled.

"Actually Crash it is me who's going to kill you." Pinstripe said aiming his assault rifle toward Crash. Crash just lunged and grabbed the rifle. They wrestled for it for about a minute before 5 guards came bursting into the door Crash, still holding onto the gun wrapped his free arm around Pinstripes neck and pulled him against him and used him as a shield as he pulled the trigger gunning the five guards down then he took control of the gun and hit Pinstripe over the head with it knocking him out cold.

"Goodnight punk." Crash said then he ran out of the room and into the next hall. He ducked behind the wall to catch his breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with his gun in hand about to shoot when he found out it was Richard and Rita.

"Oh it's just you guys" Crash said.

"Yeah come on I think I found a way out of here it's just a couple halls down." Richard said. They ran into the next hall but soon found themselves trapped by some more of Cortex's workers.

"We'll fight them off Crash you just worry about getting out of here." Richard said.

"You sure about that?" Crash asked

"Yes! Now go!" Richard said then he and Rita attacked the workers while Crash snuck out into the next hall. He soon found himself in the main hallway with a window at the end of the hallway. If Crash could just make it through that window he would be free. Little did he know that Cortex saw him and raised his gun and aimed it at the back of Crash's head he aimed to kill him right there. But before he could pull the trigger Tawna lunged at him and tackled him on the ground.

"Go Crash there's more coming." She said.

Crash ran to the end of the hall then he crossed his arms over his face to protect it as he crashed through the window and dived into the river and swam away.

Cortex was still fighting Tawna when some henchmen came.

"Get her off of me." He demanded and they pulled her off him. Cortex then ran to the window and looked down. Crash was nowhere to be found.

"Prepare the female bandicoot." Cortex said as to henchmen grabbed Tawna. Cortex then walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck and forced her to look at him.

"If Crash can't be our leader." Cortex growled. "Then you will!"


	3. Chapter 3

Crash washed up on shore 4 hours later on an unfamiliar island he was still unconscious when a young female bandicoot found him.

"Aku I found something." She said. "It looks like a bandicoot similar to me only male."

"Careful Coco." Aku Aku, (a magic floating mask with different colored feathers on his head) said. "You don't know if he's friendly or not."

"Oh calm down." Coco said. "You think anybody besides us is dangerous." Then she nudged Crash to try to wake him.

"Wake up!" She said nudging Crash.

No response

"You alive? Wake up." This time Crash opened his eyes. He coughed then rubbed his head then slowly sat up.

"Who are you?" Coco asked

"Crash." Crash responded tiredly still a little dizzy from the experience from Cortex.

"Why are you hear Crash?" Aku Aku asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Crash responded. "All I remember is being chased by some of Cortex's goons then I smashed through a window to escape and fell 4 stories into the river. That's all I remember."

"Cortex!?" Aku said in surprise. "You've ran into Cortex!?"

"Actually Cortex created me. I was supposed to be the leader for his army but I was deemed unworthy by the Vortex."

"YOU WERE CREATED BY CORTEX!?" Aku Aku screamed then his eyes started glowing. "You are a Cortex Spy! You were sent to track Coco down and kill her. Prepare to be vaporized!"

Crash just froze in terror expecting do die but Coco run in front of him and blocked Aku Aku's path.

"Aku Aku Stop!" Coco shouted. Aku Aku stop and his eye went back to normal. "You don' know if he's a spy."

"He is a creation of Cortex, Coco!" Aku said. "He even said he is the leader of the army. "

"He said he was created to be the leader of the army." He didn't say he was the leader." Coco said.

"Why are you guys scared of Cortex?" Crash asked. "What did he do?"

"Wait you seriously don't know what Cortex did a year ago?" Coco asked.

"NO!" Crash said. "He didn't tell me anything just that I was going to be the leader of his army. I assumed it was a military army. To fight bad people"

"Crash!" Aku Aku said. "Cortex was going to use you to take over the N. Sanity islands. He would have used you to kill many innocent people. You wouldn't be fighting bad guys you would be the bad guys."

"What!?" Crash said in shock.

"It's true Crash." Coco said

"And how do you know?" Crash asked.

"Because I am a creation of Cortex too and I have seen what he is capable of first hand." She responded.

"You have?" Crash asked.

"Yes but luckily I escaped." Coco said

"How?" Crash asked

"It's a long story Coco started. "I was one of two bandicoots created by Cortex. We were his first experiments with his evolver ray. His other bandicoot was a super worrier. Equipped with special powers. He was given super strength and the ability to shoot out fire. He was Cortex's favorite experiment. Called him the destroyer for he would destroy entire cities and rebuild them in his image. I was supposed to be the brains of the operation and build weapons for the attack. I never completely knew what his full attentions were like you Crash, before it was too late. Soon we marched to Wumpa City. The largest city In N. Sanity Island and I saw what still haunts me to this day. The Destroyer just destroyed everything in his sight. He burned down buildings like they were fire wood. He killed innocent Civilians and tossed cops around like Rag Dolls. But then he got a little out of hand he didn't want to stop. He went to the one part of town that Cortex was able to successfully own and started to destroy it to. Smashing and burning buildings to the ground, destroying vehicles and killing cops. Cortex tried to stop destroyer saying that this part of the town belonged to him and that he had done enough damage but he didn't listen he just threw Cortex to the side and tried to kill him as well but Cortex escaped. Eventually the cops were able to stop him by getting every officer and police helicopter there and they gunned him down. He wasn't dead though. Cortex said he was too powerful to kill. So they instead built a special prison to hold him where he has remained to this day. Cortex was exiled from the N. Sanity islands. He swore vengeance on the city for his exile. I Knew I had to get out of there so that night I climbed to the ceiling in my room where there was a vent and climbed through the air vent it led to the main entrance to the building I grabbed the key and fled. There was a boat shop on the other side of the Island where I borrowed a boat and made my way here. I was still so traumatized from the pass events that I just kept running until I ran into Aku Aku. He saw how scared I was that he showed mercy on and agreed to take care of me. And promised he would not let them find me."

"So that explains why Aku Aku tried to kill me at first. Because he swore an oath to protect you." Crash said

"That's right." Coco responded

"I had no idea Cortex was capable of doing this. I would have got out of there months ago with Tawn.." he paused. "Oh my gosh Tawna I forgot about her."

"Who's Tawna?" Coco Asked.

"She's my partner." Crash said. "She helped me escape and I need to rescue her. If what you said about C_o_rtex is true. Then she is in danger."

"Are you nuts?" Coco said. "That's a suicide mission. Nobody goes over to Cortex's castle on purpose and lives. You'll die if you go back."

"But if I don't do anything then Tawna will die." Crash said

"It's too dangerous."

"I've got to try. I just have too. I'll never forgive myself if I don't"

Coco sighed she knew Crash's mind was set. "At least stay the night and leave in the morning. You'll need you strength for a journey like that." Crash agreed and bunked there for the night. Meanwhile Aku Aku pulled Coco aside.

"I don't like this." He said.

"I know I don't either. He's going to get himself killed." Coco said

"No not that." Aku Aku said. "Think about it Coco. Don't you think it's strange that as soon as you finished talking to him he said he needs to go back to Cortex's castle? He's a spy. He's going to tell Cortex where you are and kill you."

"Come on Aku where's your sense of trust." Coco said. "I was a slave of Cortex also but I got out, same with him. Sometimes you got to learn to trust people. Please Aku agree to give him a chance, for me."

Aku Aku just sighed. "Ok Coco. But just for you. I'll keep my eye on him though." Coco then grabbed then hugged him.

Meanwhile in Cortex's castle Cortex was having a serious talk with Tawna, Richard and Rita in his office.

"Alright," He said "Which of you guys were spying on us? How did you guys overhear us talking about killing Crash?"

"All three of us are responsible sir." Tawna said. "We hid against the wall so we could hear what the results were. But when we heard that you guys were going to kill him because the results came out negative we had to do something. We couldn't let you guys kill him!"

"Well because of your actions 5 of my henchmen are dead and another 8 are injured." Cortex said.

"We never meant for anybody to get killed. We just wanted him to escape." Tawna said

"Well it's a little late for that now is it." Cortex said. "Doesn't matter now. You will be our new commando leader Tawna and you will lead my army to world domination starting with the N. Sanity islands then the world."

"Wait you didn't say anything about world domination. I thought we were going to help people not destroy them." Tawna said.

"This isn't the Marine Corps Tawna this is the Cortex Commando's and you will either lead my team to world domination or face series consequences. And on that note, for causing the death of 5 henchmen and interfering with an execution you guys will be beaten with a crowbar then forced to take a scolding shower as punishment. Brio takes them away."

"You can't do this Cortex!" Tawna yelled.

"Who's going to stop me?" Cortex said then Brio took them and one by one chained them to a wall and struck them in face multiple times. They were bleeding badly but the torture did not stop yet after word he tied their hands to the top of the shower and turned the scorching water on. They just screamed in pain as the scolding water poured down there back and face.

"Maybe now you will learn to obey Cortex's orders around here. "Brio said.

"We will just please make it stop!" Tawna screamed. But brio let the Water pour on them for another 5 minutes just to make sure they got the message across. Laughing the whole time.

The next morning Crash got up early to leave and find Tawna. He was surprised to see Coco and Aku Aku up also.

"What are you guys doing?" Crash asked

"We're coming with you." Coco said.

"You guys don't have to do that." Crash said

"Well if you're going to risk your life on a suicide mission then you're going to need help." Coco said

"Plus in case this is a trick and you're actually a spy I can vaporized you and Cortex before you harm her."

"Trust me Aku. You have nothing to worry about." Crash said then they walked into the woods. While they were walking Crash was talking to Coco.

"He's not very nice is he?"

"Who" Coco asked.

"That talking mask over there." Crash said. "He's not very nice is he?"

"He's friendly; he just has a hard time trusting people." Coco said. "He's very protective over me. After he found me scared for my life he took me in and promised Cortex would never harm me. He even sent people out to find cortex and punish him but they were all disposed of by Cortex's commandos. Only one of Aku's helper's has ever came back alive but he was so traumatized we could never him into going back. They say that he has a giant spider that he feeds people to that ever crosses him and tries to harm him. Aku Aku is like family to me. The only family I have left.

"Cortex told me one time of two bandicoots before me that were supposed to be amazing worriers but one got scared and ran away. That was you?"

"Yes." Coco said

"How did he capture you in the first place?" Crash asked.

Coco just looked at him sadly and sighed. "That is one night I try to forget. I Had just lost my parents to a dingo attack and It was just me and my brother we were out feeding when the same dingo came back and started chasing us we ran as fast as we could to get away I saw what I thought was a cave but it turned out to be a cage. That's when I was captured by Cortex and created to be a worrier."

"Wow." Crash said. "I also had my parents Taken by a Dingo, I had a sister and we were being chased by a dingo one night also. But we separated and when I went back to look for her she was gone. I assumed she was eaten by the Dingo. You and I have a lot in common Coco we are both orphans.

"Yeah I guess so." She said in amazement as his story was similar to hers she was starting to think on that when she realized something and told Crash to duck behind the bushes.

"What is it Coco." Crash said.

"This is the native's territory." Coco said

"The who?" Crash asked.

"The natives. They are a group of savage cannibals that will eat anything that crosses their land. Man or animal. Sadly the only way off this island is through here so if we are going to get off this place we will have to get through this area quickly. But how?"

That's when Crash noticed a wild hog grazing just 3 feet ahead of them. He grinned and looked at Coco and Aku Aku.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Coco said. But Crashes grin just got bigger. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Next thing she knew she was riding behind Crash on the hog as it was racing through the forest with Aku Aku floating behind them

"This is insane!" Coco said. "You're insane!"

"Just hold on." Crash said.

"Trust me you don't have to worry about that!" Coco said holding onto Crash as hard as she could.

Unknown to them however was that one of the natives had spotted them behind the trees. He held a spear in his hand and waited for them to come closer. Then just as they were approaching he threw the spear and hit the pig in the side knocking it and Crash and Coco over. Crash and Coco both hit the ground hard knocking them both unconscious

"Coco!" Aku Aku shouted in fear but a net fell from one of the trees and landed on him trapping him in it. Two native walked to were Crash and Coco lay and carried there unconscious bodies away to an unknown location.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Crash. OC's belong to me. **

When Crash and Coco woke up they were tied to wooden pole and were being carried off by the natives to some unknown location.

"What's going on? Where are you taking us?" Coco asked

"You are about to be punished for your crimes against the Wumpa tribe." The tribesman said.

"What Crimes? We haven't done anything." Crash said

"You have poisoned are River and our water supply you have caused many tribes man and women to die. Now you to will parish." The tribesman said

"We didn't kill anybody!" Crash protested.

"Silence" the native said. "You will be burnt to the stake then beheaded. Then we will feast on you remains and hang you skull on this very pole your tide to."

Coco not wanting to become a meal to the native tribe just screamed as loud as she could "AKU! HELP!"

Aku was still struggling to get out of the net when he heard Coco Scream. "AKU AKU!"

"Coco!" Aku Aku shouted when he heard she was in danger then his eyes glowed red and zapped threw the net and ran as fast he could

"AKU!" Coco screamed again from a distance.

"I'm coming Coco!" Aku Aku shouted. Then he had a thought. "Crash! I knew I never should have trusted him. I bet he planned this to get rid of her" He ran as fast as he could hope he wouldn't be too late.

The natives brought Crash and to the main area were the other tribes people was then their Chief Papu Papu stepped out of his tent.

"Set the victims where the wood is. And get the torches ready. Today we get rid of the criminals who dared to poison our great river.

They set Crash and Coco upright and set wood around there feet.

"Any last requests before you are executed?" Papu Papu said.

"I suppose telling you we are not the ones you're looking for won't help will it? Crash said

"AKU!" Coco screamed again.

Papu Papu just laughed.

"Goodbye savages." Then he motioned the executioner to burn them but right before he did Aku Aku came and stopped them.

"STOP! Release them this instant."

"Aku Aku they think we poisoned the river and want to kill us." Coco said

"They did not poison the river now release the Bandicoots." Aku Aku said

The tribesman just looked at each other and ignored him and started to set the wood on fire under Coco. Aku Aku got angry and suddenly summoned a storm and wind and lightning stated forming around him. The natives just looked in fear as Aku's eyes started glowing.

"Release the Bandicoots Now!" Aku Aku demanded "Or you all will be vaporized. Starting with your chief. He pointed to Papua Papua.

Papu's Daughter who was with him said. "Papa I think you should listen to them!" Papu agreed and ordered them released. Papu's daughter came up to them after they were freed and said

"Forgive my father, he is quick to judge and doesn't like or trust outsiders."

"That's the second person I have met today like that." Crash complained. "Man I'm on a roll." Suddenly Aku Aku knocked Crash aside and by the looks on his eyes he was not happy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't vaporize you right now?" Aku said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I warned you that if you put Coco in danger you would regret it You took Coco into harm's way to get rid of her didn't you ?!" Aku said

"You think I planned this!?" Crash said in surprise. "You think I would risk drowning in the sea and risk getting roasted by natives just to get rid of Coco for Cortex!? Man for a magic mask you have got to be the dumbest thing I have ever met. And that's saying a lot because some of Cortex's commandos don't have a brain in their body. I didn't ask Coco to tag along she volunteered. If you don't want her around me take her home. But don't you ever accuse me again of trying to have her killed because all I have been trying to do for the past few hours are trying to earn you trust." Then Crash just stormed off mad. "What will it take for me to earn his trust? Save his worthless butt?" he thought to himself. He didn't care right now he was pissed.

Aku Aku just stood there in shock. He didn't want to admit it but Crash was right. There was no way he would risk his on death just to expose of Coco. Perhaps he was being a little too untrustworthy of him. Suddenly Coco walked up to him.

"Aku what did you do to Crash?" she asked.

Aku Aku just sighed. "I messed up this time my child." Then he walked in the other direction ashamed. Coco just looked on in confusion not knowing what was going on.

Meanwhile back at Cortex castle Tawna and Richard Roo was still in pain from the torcher they had afflicted. Tawna was on the bed examining the bruises and trying to put burn medicine from where she was burned from the shower. Richard was in the bathroom examining himself in the mirror. Richard was the worst of them. He got so many blows to the head with the crowbar that his face was deformed a little. He also didn't feel right mentally after that. He was just sitting on a stool his hands over his head moaning when before he knew it he was hearing voices in his head. No it wasn't even voices it was laughter.

"Who's there?" Richard asked. But the laughter in his head continued then suddenly the laughter stopped and a sadistic voice said to him.

"There's nowhere to run Richey boy. Ha ha ha!

"No! This can't be happening! Leave me alone!" Richard demanded.

Tawna wondering what was going on knocked on the door. "Richard is there something going on in there?"

"You can't fight it Richey!" The voice continued. "Soon you will become me."

"NO! I won't! I refuse!" Richard said.

"Take a look in the mirror my boy. You will see for yourself what you will become."

Richard looked in the mirror and to his terror he saw a deformed and demonic kangaroo with blue fur and blood red eyes laughing insanely with fire in the background. Richard just screamed and fell backward

Tawna just banged on the door louder asking what was going on. Richard then opened the door. His face was pale from what he just saw.

"Richard what's wrong?" Tawna asked

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine." Richard lied not wanting to talk about what he just witnessed.

"Are you sure? I heard you scream and your face is pale."

"I said I'm fine!" Richard snapped

"Ok! Geez! Know need to get all angry." Tawna said. "Anyway I think I have figured out an escape plan but we will have to leave tonight."

"I don't care about no escape plan right now I don't care about anything. I have been through hell the last few hours and I just need to find Rita!" Then with that he stormed out of Tawna's room. Tawna just stood there confused not knowing what was going on.

Meanwhile Rita was sneaking up to Pinstripes room with a tape recorder in her hand. She has expected that Pinstripe had something to do with Crash failing the Vortex but she needs proof. Suddenly she heard him talking to someone and put the tape recorder next to door and turned on the recorder to record what they were saying.

"I told you this would work Kong!" Pinstripe said. "With me tampering with the Vortex I have been able to succefully rig the Vortex to reject Crash. Now with Crash out of the way I will soon be able to become the leader of this army."

"But Pinstripe." Koala Kong said. "Cortex is trying to make Tawna the new leader of the commandos."

"Now problem Kong. See when I rigged the Vortex I rigged it to reject all bandicoots as leader. When Cortex tests Tawna it will reject her too. Then I will be the next in line.

"Oh no!" Rita accidently blurted out.

Pinstripe heard that and walked out to see what was going on. Rita didn't have time to get her recorder back in her pocket and split and Pinstripe saw her outside the room with the recorder in hand. Pinstripe then grabbed Rita by the neck and started choking her.

"How much do you know?" Pinstripe snarled.

"I don't know anything." Rita said gasping for air.

"Don't you lie to me!" Pinstripe yelled. Gripping harder around her throat. "You heard didn't you. You know everything. Well guess what. I can't leave any witnesses." Then Pinstripe pulled out a handgun and pressed it against Rita's forehead. Rita was just gasping for air unable to scream for help.

Suddenly Richard showed up. "Hey! You let go of her now!"

Pinstripe looked up and saw Richard lunging at him. He leaped and landed right on top of Pinstripe punching him multiple times then he started choking him the same way he was choking Rita.

"You don't mess with my woman!" He snarled

"I'm sorry." Pinstripe said in fear. "Please show mercy."

"You don't deserve any!" Richard said his eyes turning red and his voice sounding like the voice he heard in his head earlier. His grip tightened on Pinstripe. Pinstripe was gasping for air he was staring to turn blue when Rita intervened.

"Richard let go. You're going to kill him." Then suddenly Richard snapped back to reality then released pinstripe. Pinstripe then was gasping trying to catch his breath than ran off. Richard and Rita then both rushed to find Tawna.

"Your right Tawna we got to get out of here this place isn't safe anymore." Richard said.

"Don't worry I got the perfect plan we just got to sneak out tonight when everyone is asleep."

"How are we going to do that?" Rita asked. Tawna just sat them down on the bed then started.

"Ok here's what we are going to do…."

Back in the native tribes land Crash was sitting alone near the river trying to calm down from the confutation with Aku Aku when Coco walked up to him.

"Crash, are you ok?"

"I just don't get what wrong with Aku Aku Coco" Crash complained. "No matter how hard I try I can never get him to trust me."

"I know. He can be a little hard when it comes to trust. He is pretty overprotective. Sorry if he hurt you Crash."

"It's just that. All I have tried to do since you guys found me on the beach is try to earn your trust. I've wanted to show that you didn't have to be afraid of me despite where I'm from."

"I trust you Crash." Coco said. I'm not afraid of you."

Aku Aku was listening to the whole thing from behind the trees. He felt bad knowing that Crash was right. He did have trust issues. But how could he apologize after an incident like that. But before he went over to Crash and Coco Papu Papu's daughter walked up to Crash and Coco.

"Orange one." She said. "My father want's to let you know that he is sorry for the little incident earlier.

"Well at least somebodies finally apologizing to me." Crash said

"He also wants to talk to you about something." She said. Then she led Crash to Papu's hut.

"You wanted to see me chief." Crash asked.

"Yes orange one." Papu said. "I wanted to apologize for earlier for nearly roasting you."

"That's ok" Crash said.

"Also I want to talk to you about the pollution in our water. Thought you could help us with it."

"Well I guess I could try." Crash said.

"One year ago today bald guy with weird marking on his head come to our land. He wanted us to become his subjects. Said he wanted our land and for us to be part of his army. We don't take orders from no one. Especially ugly bald guy in ugly outfit. We refused to be a part of his group. He got angry and said he would make us regret our decision not to join him. Now our people are sick. Now our people are dying. I think he poisoned the water as revenge."

"This guy, you said he had a marking on his head." Crash said picking up a stick and drawing an N in the sand. "Did it look like this?"

"Yes. You know that guy." Papu asked.

"Indeed I do. I have a grudge against him also. I was on my way to stop him when your people captured us."

"You think you can stop him and clear our waters."

"Possibly but I need to see the pollution first."

"Malu." Papu said calling out to his daughter. "Show our orange friend here the pollution." Malu then took Crash to the river where they get the water. Crash looked down at the green pollution then he dipped his hand in it and looked at the green stuff on his hand.

"I have seen this stuff before."

"You have?" Malu asked.

"This looked likes some of the chemicals that Cortex uses to make his weapons." Then he looked at where the pollution was flowing and asked.

"Where does this river lead to?"

"Why to the ocean of Course."

"And isn't the N. Sanity islands connected to that ocean."

"I think so." Malu said.

"Oh my God this all makes since now. I don't think that the pollution is only targeted to only you. But to The N. Sanity islands as well. Cortex is going to use the pollution to try to weaken his enemies to make it easier to conquer them. I got to stop that pollution before it hits The N. Sanity islands water supply otherwise the Island will be sitting Ducks."


	5. Chapter 5

Crash ran back to Papu's Hut where he found Coco and Aku Aku there also.

"We got to get to the N. Sanity islands now!" He said.

"How come?" Aku Aku asked

"Because that's where the pollution is heading."

"Um Crash I don't want to sound like a complainer but are you nuts?" Coco said. "The people on N. Sanity Island hate us worse than anybody. They will kill us on the spot if they see us, Thanks to Cortex using us for his own evil uses."

"Well we will just have to warn them without us being spotted." Crash said. "I won't let innocent people die because of Cortex. I made a promise to Papu to stop the pollution and I will. But I got to warn N. Sanity Island of it also. It's headed right toward them."

"Why do you want to help those people?" Coco asked. "They will kill you the moment they see you. Why are you willing to risk your life to save a bunch of people that want you dead?"

"Because I don't want anybody else to die in the hands of Cortex. And it's the right thing to do."

Coco sighed knowing his mind was made up. "I just don't want to see you die. I care for you and I want you safe."

"I know Coco. And I promise I will come back safe. But it's the right thing to do. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'm coming." Coco said.

"Me too." Aku Aku said.

"You trust me now" Aku.

"Yes, plus you need all the help you can get."

"One question though." Coco said. "What about Tawna, What about your friend?"

Crash sighed and said. "She's going to have to wait." Then turning to Papu he said. "Do you have a boat we can borrow?"

"Oh yes we got big boat. The best there is. We get it for you." Papu said then summoned his men to fetch the boat for them. They brought them the boat and Crash and Coco packed up their stuff and pulled the boat out to see.

"Good luck orange ones." Papu said waving bye to them. Crash waved bye back then looked out to the other side of the sea and said to him. "I will find you Tawna. Just not yet." Then he looked down at the pollution and asked Coco.

"Can you get a sample of this and run it through your laptop? Maybe we can figure out what type of stuff us dealing with."

"I can collect you a sample." Coco said "but my laptop is dead I will have to wait till we find a place to charge it before I figure out what type of Chemicals we are dealing with."

"That will work." Crash said Then Coco got a plastic water bottle and scooped up some of the pollution from the water and put it in her backpack.

"Next stop N Sanity islands." Crash said.

That night when everybody at Cortex's Castle was asleep Tawna snuck out of her room. She crept over to Richard and Rita's room and tapped on their door. They got out and sneaked over to the main closet door where Cortex keeps the key for the main entrance. Ever since Coco escaped Cortex doesn't keep the main entrance key out in the open but Tawna still figured out where the key was. She opened the closet door and saw it hanging around the hook.

"Well this is going to be simple enough." Tawna said as she reached for the key. But the moment she took it off the hook an alarm went off and a security Camera looked right at them.

"Oh Crap!" Tawna said.

The alarm woke up Cortex and he looked at his security screen and Saw that Tawna, Richard and Rita was trying to escape.

"Crap!" Cortex said then he jumped out of bed and went to the intercom and said over the loudspeakers.

"Breakout attempt, Breakout attempt! All Henchmen and guards to the hallways pronto! Don't let them escape!" Then Cortex ran out into the hall to chase after them still wearing his teddy bear Pajamas.

Tawna and the gang ran down a hallway to the main hallway but they saw 20 armed guards there waiting for them.

"What do we do now?" Rita asked.

"Try to find another way around I think there is a secret tunnel we can take." Tawna said but when they turned around 20 more guards showed up.

"You girls run I will try to fight them off!" Richard said.

"Are you sure?" Tawna asked.

"Yes now go! I'll catch up with you later if I can!" And with that Rita and Tawna both ran for their lives. Richard kept on fighting when suddenly the guards got the upper hand and hit him with the back of their gun knocking him out cold.

They ran down another hallway where they saw some Henchmen waiting for them.

"How many of these guys does Cortex have?" Rita said.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." One of the henchmen said.

"Want to bet?" Tawna said. And they attacked the henchmen the fought hard trying to get rid of them. Suddenly more henchmen came to try to stop them.

"There's too many of them. We both can't possibly escape them." Tawna said.

"GO!" Rita said.

"What?" Tawna asked.

"Go! I'll fight them off. You need to get out of here more than me. You go!

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes now Run!"

Tawna grabbed the gun from one of the henchmen and shot him and ran as fast as she could. It wasn't long till Rita was overpowered knocked out cold bye on of the guards.

"Tawna continued running till she got to the secret tunnel. If she made it past here she was free. But to her terror she saw no other one but Cortex waiting for her still in his pajamas.

"Teddy Bear pajamas? Really" Tawna asked surprised at what Cortex slept in

"Well I didn't have time to change thanks to you." Cortex said. "Anyway. I expected you would take the secret tunnel so I just stood here and waited for you to come." Cortex said with an evil grin on his face.

"You want make me lead those monsters to the Island. You won't make me kill innocent people."

"Hey they aren't monsters they got feelings." Cortex said his evil smile not leaving his face. "And I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Suddenly Brio snuck up behind Tawna gun in hand. Tawna noticed it and immediately attacked Brio forcing him into a choke hold and held his own gun to Brio's temple.

"Let me go Cortex. Or I will put a bullet through you second in command's skull."

"You wouldn't dare!" Cortex growled. Tawna just fired a shot at Cortex barely missing him then pointed the gun back at Brio.

"You want to test me!" Tawna yelled. "Now Release me or I will blow his brains out."

Cortex not wanting to lose his second in command just growled as he moved aside for Tawna to pass.

"You're going to regret this Tawna." Cortex said. Tawna made it to the end of the tunnel then released Brio.

"Remember this as the day your plan for world domination failed because I will have cops here by morning to take you to jail." Tawna said but before she knew it she felt a stabbing pain shoot her in the back. She felt behind her back and pulled a tranquilizer dart from her back.

"Oh no." She thought as she started to feel dizzy and fall to the floor.

"Nice job Pinstripe Waiting behind the tunnel in case we needed you." Cortex said.

"My pleaser Master." Pinstripe said walking up to Tawna to revile his tranquilizer gun to her.

"Pinstripe" Tawna growled as she was starting to black out. Cortex walked over to Tawna right before she faded out completely and said.

"Never underestimate me!" Tawna then blacked out to the sound of Cortex laughing.

Crash, Coco, and Aku arrived at the N. sanity Islands late that night.

"Now what do we do?" Coco asked

"We got to get somewhere that's got Power so we can charge Coco's Laptop up to find out what Chemicals we are dealing with." Crash said.

"There is a hotel not too far from here." Aku said.

"Yeah one question Aku." Coco said. "How are two mutated bandicoots and a floating mask possibly going to get into a hotel unnoticed?"

Next we see Crash and Coco in dark black hoodies with the hoods up to cover as much of their face as possible. They had Aku Aku in a brief case to keep him hidden. They had they walked up to the front desk and asked for a room.

"Names?" the women at the front desk asked.

"Uh Chase and Carrie Carlton." Crash said. The Women handed them a card key to one of the rooms and they went to the room.

"It worked." Crash said pulling off his hoodie. "Now let's see what Chemicals we are dealing with."

She put a sample of the chemical in a disk and out it in her laptop While Crash released Aku From the briefcase. It scanned for a few minutes then the results showed up.

"Oh my God!" Coco said.

"What is it? What are we dealing with?" Crash asked.

"According to my computer we are dealing with a rare chemical known as Anthroginisin. A chemical that will turn any into half human half animal Mutant. (**Authors note: Anthroginisin does not exist I is just made up for this story so don't go looking this up on Google thanks)**

"Wait, Cortex used that chemical own me when I was created." Crash said. "It is the reason why I am so human like in shape. Why is he releasing that into river? Why does he want to turn the City into Mutants?"

"Let's not jump to conclusion now Crash. There's a chance that the chemicals won't work on humans. All it did to the tribesman is just make them sick and kill them. Let's not suspect immediately that he is trying to turn them into mutants.

"I'm not going to wait and find out." Crash said putting on his hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked.

"I got to head to the police department and warn them about the pollution."

"One question though Crash" Coco said. "How are we going to warn the police without getting caught?"

"I got a plan now let's move"

They ran over to the police station as fast as they could but found out that the police station was locked.

"Great now what?" Coco asked.

Crash thought about it for a minute then asked. "Coco do you have a hairpin on you by any chance?"

"Yes why?"

"Try to see if you can pick the lock."

"Yeah, breaking and entering into a police station. Great Idea Crash." Coco said sarcastically

"Just does it ok?" Crash said

"Fine, Geez" Then Coco picked the lock and they went inside.

Meanwhile inside there was a police officer working late. LT. Luke Timmons didn't like working late. As a matter of fact he hated it. While all the other cops were at home Drinking Beer and watching the late night football game, He was working on unsolved crime reports. He didn't notice the front door being unlocked as Crash and Coco snuck in.

"Ok now what?" Coco asked.

"Go find the cable box and shut off the power. It is the only way I can talk to the cop without being spotted." Within 4 minutes they found the cable box.

"Perfect." Crash said. Then he gave Coco the single and Coco shut off all the power within the police station including the Computer Lt. Timmons was working on.

"What? No!" Timmons said as he was pushing the start button on his computer. "Crap!" suddenly he felt something press against the back of his head. He didn't know if it was a gun or not but he just froze and didn't say a word then he heard a deep voice that sounded like a growl.

"You're a good cop. You care about your people don't you?" It was Crash. He Snuck up behind the cop and disguised his voice and put a Taser to his head so he wouldn't turn around and see him. He knew this didn't look good but it was the only way to get his attention without being spotted.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Timmons asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, just what I'm trying to do. And what I'm trying to do is help save your city."

"What are you talking about? Save us from what?"

"The river that stores your water supply has been polluted with Anthroginisin by Cortex. An extremely deadly pollution. IT will reach the city within 24 hours if nothing is done. I need you to shut off the water supply till I stop the pollution."

"There are over 2 million people in this city. You can't expect me to turn off water for the entire city."

"You will if you care for your people. If it reaches land then people will get sit and you will be sitting ducks for when cortex attacks."

"Wait." Timmons said. "How do you know about an attack plan by Cortex? We weren't informed about one." Then Crash suddenly ran toward the office window as Timmons turned around. Crash jumped through the window accidently getting his hoodie caught on a pole. The hoodie came off exposing Crash. Timmons looked outside and saw Crash turning around and looking right at him.

"A mutant." Timmons said in horror.

Crash called Coco. "Coco get out of here now our cover is blown I repeat our cover is blown.

"Roger that Crash." Then Coco ran out of there as fast as she could.

"Timmons reached for the office phone but realizing that the power was still off reached for the cell phone instead and called the Commissioner.

"Yeah Commissioner. You are not going to believe this."

Meanwhile back at Cortex's castle. Tawna woke up in a cell with Rita and Ripper.

"They got you two?" Tawna said noticing Richard and Rita in the cell too.

"I'm afraid so." Rita said.

"What do you think they are going to do to us?" Tawna asked.

"I don't know." Richard said.

"Guys." Tawna said tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry this is my entire fault."

"Don't cry." Richard said drying her tears away. "It will be all right. We will all make it out of this. I promise."

Meanwhile Cortex was in his office with Brio trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

"What am I going to do Brio?" Cortex said in frustration. "I torture them, threaten them and they still disobey me. This time they tried to escape. What am I going to do to get through to them?"

"I don't know cortex." Brio said.

"I'll tell you what to do." Pinstripe said walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Cortex asked.

"Oh just overheard you guys talking and thought I could offer my opinion." He said grabbing a glass of water off the table. "You want to get through to the female bandicoot right? You want to make sure she doesn't try to disobey you again right? Well there is only one thing you can do. Kill the female kangaroo.

"What are you talking about?" Cortex asked.

"You can hurt her body as many times as you want. But as long as she has the people she cares about still around with her she want give up on trying to escape." He said rubbing his figure against the top of his glass. "But take away just one thing she cares about the most and her heart will be shattered." Then he shattered the glass with his bare hands. "Then you will have control over her, and then she will listen. You want Tawna to listen. Kill the female Kangaroo!"

"Yes!" Cortex thought. "It's the ultimate punishment. Killing one to get through to the others."

"Exactly Cortex." Pinstripe said.

"Henchmen." Cortex said turning to his workers. "Go get the female roo and take her to the execution room. Then kill her."

"Yes sir." One of the henchmen said then they went off to fetch Rita


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys J. here. I Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Crash won't be in this chapter to much except for the last. I want to focus more on some of the other characters in this chapter. But don't worry there is still enough action and suspense to keep the story interesting. So anyway on with the story. **

The Henchmen walked up to the cell that was holding the trio and they opened it and said.

"The boss wants you Rita."

"Me? Why me?" She said.

"You'll find out soon enough now move." And they grabbed Rita and tossed her out of the cell and forced her to start walking

"Hey, hey, hey where are they taking her?" Richard asked the one guard who stayed behind to guard them.

"She is to be executed by order of Dr. Cortex."

"WHAT!" Richard and Tawna screamed. Richard reached through the bars and grabbed the key that was wrapped around the guard's neck he drugged the guard down with it as Richard unlocked the cell door. Then both Tawna and Richard ran as fast as they could to try to save Rita. They ran toward where they saw the guards leading her down a hall but right before Richard could warn her of what was going on someone punched both him and Tawna so hard that it sent them flying. It was Koala Kong.

"I was told to stop you guys in case you escaped. You will not stop this execution." Then Kong charged at them. Richard ducked as Kong took a swing at him. Tawna leaped on his back and started punching him.

"Richard you got to save Rita! I'll hold Kong off. GO!" Richard ran off as Tawna grabbed Kong around the neck trying to strangle him. Kong threw her off and lunged after her. She barely missed a punch as Kong fist went smashing through a wall.

"Why is Cortex doing this?" Tawna asked as Kong turned around. "Why is he punishing Rita like this?"

"This isn't punishment for Rita. This is punishment for you." Kong said throwing an another swing at Tawna but missing and hitting the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Cortex is killing Rita because of your actions to try to escape. He is killing her so you won't disobey him anymore. All of this is happening because of you."

"No?" Tawna gasped. Then she just screamed. "NO!" Then she kicked Kong in the crotch then punched him in the head. Kong moaned in pain kneeling to the ground then Tawna took a fire hydrant off the wall and knocked it over Kong's head knocking him out cold. Tawna ran as fast as she could to try to catch up to where Cortex's men were taking her.

"RITA!"

Richard ran down the hall where the execution room was just as the henchmen were leading her into the room.

"RITA WAIT!" Richard screamed but the henchmen looked at him and just slammed the door shut and locked it. Richard ran up to the door and pulled the knob, but much to his horror found that it was locked.

"NO!" He screamed. Then he started banging on the metal door. "Rita!"

"Hello Rita!" Cortex said with a grin.

"What do you want with me?" Rita asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just going to use you as an example."

"An example for what?" Rita asked.

"You are going to be used to show what will happen if Commando leaders try to defy their master and escape! You will be executed as a warning for others who think they can disobey the mighty Cortex!"

"No!" She screamed as the henchmen dragged her to the table that was lying in the room. She struggled to get free but she couldn't. They placed her on the table and strapped her to it tight.

Richard could only watch in horror as he could do nothing. He kept banging on the door trying to bust it open to no luck. He tried bursting the glass window that was on it but the glass was too strong. Finally he just placed a palm on the glass and looked in horror as there was no way to open that door. A tear just rolled down his cheek as he looked at Rita strapped to that chair. Rita looked at him back one last time to and said "Goodbye my love" as a lazar that was placed above her zapped her, and within five seconds Rita was vaporized.

"NOOO!" Richard yelled then suddenly something in him just snapped. His eyes turned red his voice change to a high squeal and he suddenly got 2 times stronger and he smashed that window open and grabbed the doorknob and ripped it off and charged in that room.

"YOU MURDURERS!" He yelled and ran toward Brio. He threw him against the wall smashing a whole in the wall.

"Stop him!" Cortex said.

Henchmen lunged at him but Richard was throwing them all around the place. He then looked at Cortex and lunged at him they landed on the table, and Richard placed his arms around Cortex's throat.

"I'm going to rip your throat right out of your body!" He growled. But then somebody grabbed him and threw him right into one of the selves of chemicals that was in the room. He smashed into them and one smashed open on his head cutting him open. Richard screamed as Chemicals started flowing into his cut and into his brain. He couldn't control where he was going and he smashed into another shelves of chemicals more chemicals just smashed onto his as the shelf wobbled then the whole shelf landed on him cutting him all over and allowing chemicals flow into his body all over.

"Is he dead?" Cortex asked one of his henchmen.

"No sir. Just critically injured".

"Take him to the emergency room pronto." Just then Tawna finally arrived only to look and see that she was too late.

"NO!" She cried as she saw Rita was gone and Richard was in critical condition. Cortex saw Tawna and growled.

"Hope your happy now Tawna. You caused all of this pain." "Tawna just sat down against the wall placed her head into her hands and just sobbed knowing she had just lost one of her best friends.

"Take her back into her cell." Cortex said. "Let her weep for a couple of hours to give her time to process the death of Rita. Then bring her to me."

"Yes sir." Then they took Tawna back to her cell and took Richard to the emergency room.

Meanwhile the next morning Lieutenant Timmons met with the commissioner and The Mayor to discuss what happened the night before.

"He said that Cortex had an army and was planning on attacking the city, that the pollution was just the beginning of his plan. Then he just vanished afterword."

"So Lieutenant?" Mayor Ryan Norman said. "You're saying that a mutant came to you yesterday in your office and told you to shut off the water supply because of pollution and that Cortex is planning to invade the city?"

"That's correct."

"And you actually believe that he is telling the truth?"

"I don't know what to make of it. I'm just reporting what happened."

"What you should have done was shoot the thing on the spot." Mayor Norman said.

"He had a weapon to my head, what was I supposed to do?"

"Turn around grab the weapon and use it against him." Commissioner Ramon Marley said.

"Yeah and I could of gotten my head blown off. But what about what he said about the pollution do you think we should at the very least take a look into it?"

"Timmons, since I have been in office, if there is one thing I have learn is not to trust those disgusting little mutants." Mayor Norman said. "Cortex created them for evil. More than likely Cortex sent him to you to try to scare us into believing he poisoned our water supply so we would weaken ourselves with dehydration and we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves from an invasion. I do believe that he is planning an attack. But he just sent that bandicoot to try to throw us off guard."

"It is in Cortex's nature Timmons." Commissioner Marley said. "I wouldn't buy into it."

"But don't you think we should at least take a look." Timmons said. "After all this is more than 2 million lives we are talking about."

"Timmons this right here is what Cortex wants." Marley said "There is no need to take a look because it is just Cortex trying to mess with us. Trying to send us on a wild goose chase and be distracted for when he attacks. The water is safe. In the meantime we will keep a big eye out for Cortex and his mutants and any sign of an invasion. Get back to your post and forget all about this bogus claim of a threat to our public's water.

"Yes sir commissioner." Timmons said then he left the office. "They're probably right." Timmons thought. "It's just a hoax that Cortex is trying to pull on you. How could you be stupid enough to believe it?" Then he went back to the office and forgot all about the water threat.

"Those mutants are getting smarter." Mayor Norman told the Commissioner after Timmons left the building. "They are starting to get to your men. "If you see that mutant. Shoot him on the spot, no questions asked."

"Yes sir Mr. Mayor." Commissioner Marley said then he left The Mayor's office.

Back at Cortex's castle Cortex had called Tawna to his office.

"You wanted me Cortex?" Tawna asked.

"Yes Tawna." Cortex said. "I hope you are happy now with everything your rebellious attitude has caused. Because of you Rita is dead and Richard is in serious condition.

"I never wanted things to go this far." Tawna said.

"Well they have." Cortex replied. "And it's your entire fault. If you just obeyed orders none of this would have ever happened."

Tawna just lowered her head in shame. She knew he was right. It was all her fault.

"Your right Cortex." Tawna said. "This is my fault. It won't happen again. I surrender to you. No one else will die because of my actions."

"Good, good." Cortex said, a small smile streaming across his face. "So you finally surrender to me. You finally agree to be our Commando leader." Tawna nodded while tears streamed down her face still in morning for what happened to Rita and Richard.

"Bow down to me. And show your loyalty to me." Cortex said. Tawna bowed down to Cortex.

"Will you be the leader of my Cortex Commando's?" Cortex asked.

"I will." Tawna said.

"Will you conquer N. Sanity islands and then the rest of the world?"

"I will."

"Will you obey me and only me?"

"I will."

"And if Crash is alive will you dispose of him?"

Tawna paused for a second not wanting to say yes but in fear of trouble she said "Yes"

"Then arise my leader." Cortex said.

"One question though. What about the Vortex?"

"The hell with that stupid machine. Somebody hacked into it and I have yet to get it fixed. But don't worry I have another way of insuring that my leaders obey everything I say." Then Cortex took out a box and when he opened it out came a collar he then put it on Tawna then he pushed a button and the collar shocked Tawna with electricity and she immediately fell to her knees.

"Just in case you have any second thoughts or are afraid to fight someone." Cortex said. "Now leader what is your first command."

Tawna struggled to get to her feet. She didn't want to do anything but she had to. She figured that Crash was still alive and looking for her. She didn't know if He discovered the pollution or not but she figured he did and was probably looking for a way to shut it off that's when she had an idea.

"Send Brio to the factory on Wumpa Island. Have him dump more toxins in the river. It is only a matter of time before it reaches the City. The more toxins you put into the river the more number of people will get sick. Then they will turn into mutants to and the more subjects you will have to fight by your side. Also send Pinstripe to Sanity Island and have him take attack the police station. They will soon discover the Pollution and investigate it. Take out the police and they will have little defense against you."

Cortex smiled at that idea. "I knew I made the right choice choosing you as leader." Then he turned to Brio. "Brio go to factory on Wumpa Island and dump more pollution in the lake. We must weaken The N. Sanity Islands as much as possible. And Pinstripe take your Tommy gun and open fire at the police station."

"Yes Sir Dr. Cortex." Brio said then He left to go to Wumpa island and Pinstripe left for the N. Sanity Islands. Tawna watched them left and hoped that Crash was still alive to stop them.

Luke Timmons woke up the next morning feeling ready to take on the day. He had completely ignored Crash's warning passing it off as a trick planned by Cortex. A soon as he got dressed and ready for work he heard something crash to the floor.

"Honey." He called out to his wife. "Did something fall?" He walked to the kitchen to see in horror his wife was laying on the floor struggling to catch her breath.

"Oh my God Sara honey!" He cried running over to her. "What happened?"

"I just had a glass of water." She said struggling to talk. "Then I felt dizzy and fell to the floor." Luke called 911 immediately.

"Something is wrong with my wife. She needs medical assistant fast, Hurry." He then looked at the glass that Sara had dropped and noticed the water looked a little strange.

"Oh my God that bandicoot was right."

Crash and Coco had rented themselves a house close to the police station. It wasn't much but it beat the hotel room that they had to share. They were watching the TV when Coco noticed the news talking about the polluted water.

"Hundreds of people are sick this mourning thanks to pollution in the drinking water. No words from the police yet about what is contaminating the water although they have said that the water lines will be shut down until further notice. The City is advised to use only bottled water until the city water is declared safe again." Crash suddenly turned off the TV not wanting to hear anymore.

"Looks like the cops didn't listen to me after all." Crash said putting on a jacket.

"Were you going?" Coco asked.

"I'm going to have another talk with our cop friend."

"But Crash he knows what you are now. Now that you have been spotted he will shoot you on the spot."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Let them die?"

"No"

"This is the only way."

"I'm coming with you." Coco said.

"No. Not this time." Crash said grabbing her by the shoulders. "What I need you to do is stay here and try to find where the pollution is coming from. If I somehow make it back alive and the cops didn't shoot me then I need you to tell them where the pollution is coming from. But if I don't come back and they do kill me I need you alive to finish off the mission for me. But I got to do this. I got to meet them face to face."

A tear rolled down Coco's eyes. She knew When Crash's mind was made up there was no changing it. "Be safe." Coco said.

"I'll try to." Crash said. Then he said to Aku. "Come on Aku, let's go. Then Crash and Aku both left to meet the cops face to face. Although Crash has seemed brave and confident even he had to admit that he was scared that he might not ever see Coco or Tawna again. But he knew what he must do and there was no changing his mind. He walked to the police station and walked straight through those doors. There was no turning back.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke Timmons walked in his office. He didn't want to work after what happened to his wife, but the Commissioner made him anyway so they could try to solve the water problem. When he walked in he noticed that Crash somehow had broken into the office.

"Hello Lieutenant" Crash said.

"You!" He gasped then he pulled his gone out. "I don't know what you are or how you knew about the water but you better give me some answers or I will blow your brains out."

"Put the gun down Lieutenant I Promise you he is no harm to you." Aku said coming out of the shadows.

"And why should I listen to a talking Halloween mask?" Timmons asked.

"Because I have glowing eyes that if I want to can zap you before you even have a chance to fire your weapon. So I suggest you put that gun down."

Timmons obeyed then he sat down at his desk.

"My apologizes" Timmons said "I have gone through s lot of pain this mourning and you was the last person I expected to see.

"I understand" Crash said.

"Who are you though?" Timmons asked. "Why are you here? Why did you try to warn us about the water being one of Cortex's mutants?"

"My name is Crash Bandicoot." "Crash said. "Yes, I was created by Cortex but I assure you I am of no harm to you. I escaped Cortex when he tried to have me killed because I was rejected by the vortex. I had no idea he was planning to harm millions of people until another bandicoot told me of his true attentions to lead an army to this city. That's when I also found out about the water. You have to trust me Luietenett. I'm the only hope to save your city."

"I don't know if I should trust you Crash." Timmons said. "After all I do know Cortex is a master of trickery. How should I know you're not going to try to kill me the moment I turn my back to you."

That's when Crash noticed Pinstripe in a roof top on the building down the street, sniper rifle on hand.

"Lieutenant, get down!" Crash said tackling Timmons to the floor right as shots flew through the window. Crash grabbed Timmons hand gun and shot right back at Pinstripe. Pinstripe shot another bullet causing Crash to duck behind the desk then he got up and fired a shot that hit Pinstripe in the shoulder causing him to flee. Crash turned to Timmons.

"I don't think you have a choice but to trust me Lieutenant." Crash said. Timmons nodded his head in agreement. "So now what?"

"I got a friend that might know where the pollution is coming from." Crash said. "If she does know then we might be able to stop it. Come on." Then Crash led him to the house they were staying in.

"Discovered anything Coco?" Crash said when he reached their rental house.

"I think so. Come here." Coco said. Timmons realized that Coco was another Mutant Bandicoot and said "Great another one. The Mayor is going to have a field day with this."

"After searching through all the surrounding islands off the coast of Australia" Coco said going to her computer. "I finally have narrowed it down to only one possible island. Wumpa Island. There seems to be a factory there that Cortex is using to create the pollution. You shut that factory down and then you will be able to stop the pollution."

"That's where we are headed then." Crash said.

"Wrong," Timmons said. "You're staying here." Timmons said.

"What do you mean I'm staying here?" Crash asked

"My team will kill you if they see you. The Mayor has a price tag on your head. Plus Cortex knows you to well. It will jeopardize the mission. This is the closest we have been to Cortex and I won't let a mutated bandicoot get in the way. I'm sorry." Then Timmons called his men to meet him at the police station and left.

"He can't stop me. He doesn't understand." Crash said.

"Maybe it is for the best that you let the police handle this." Coco said.

"They don't know what they might be getting into."

"And neither do you." Coco said. "The cops can handle it."

"If they could they would have stopped Cortex by now. It's a suicide mission if they go over there. I'm the only one who can stop Cortex's army. Besides I need to earn the trust of the Whole police corp. Not just the Lieutenant. I need to show the whole city that they don't need to be afraid of me. "

Coco just sighed then said. "Fine, But if you are going to go I need to show you something." She then led Crash to the basement where she had turned into a lab filled with all sorts of weapons and stuff.

"When did you have the time to make this?" Crash said.

"I stayed up late at night when you were asleep." Coco said. "Come on I got something for you. "She then opened this one door and inside the room was a red speed boat with flames painted on it.

"Oh my gosh." Crash said in excitement.

"Beauty isn't it?" Coco said.

"Oh Yeah."

"Got it from a boat shop. Added some of my own personal touches to it. Got some built in guns and spikes to ram in enemy boats and increased the maximum speed to eighty miles per hour and just for you added flames to it.

"I do like flames" Crash admitted. Then they dragged the boat out to the ocean.

"Good luck Crash and be safe." Coco said.

"I will." Then with that Crash sped off in the boat and Coco just looked on thinking about something.

"He is so brave." Coco said.

"He is." Aku said.

"Aku this might sound strange but you remember how I told you that I lost my brother after I was captured by Cortex and could never find him?"

"Yeah?" Aku said

"Well I might sound crazy but do you think it is possible that Crash could be my long lost brother?"

"I wouldn't buy too hard into that Coco."

"I just can't stop thinking that he is. And I must know. Do you think it is possible?"

"I don't know Coco?" Aku said. "I just don't know."

Meanwhile back at Cortex's Castle Tawna went to the emergency room to visit Richard who was lying in a bed with the sheets pulled up so no one to see him.

"Richard." Tawna said. "I'm sorry for what happened to Rita."

"Well sorry doesn't bring Rita back now does it?" Richard said.

"And I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Who cares what happened to me. All I care about is what happened to Rita." Richard said his voice sounding as if he was about to cry. "I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough. If only I was strong enough I could of saved her."

"Richard don't blame yourself for what happened." Tawna said. "It's not your fault." Then to her surprise Richard started laughing. It wasn't a good laugh either. It was a sadistic that made Tawna feel nervous. Then Richard spoke

"For once Tawna your actually right about something." He laughed again. "It's not my fault. Hee he he. It's yours. If you had just given in to Cortex earlier, if you didn't try to have us escape. If you had just obeyed Cortex none of this would have happened. Well now you're going to wish you never disobeyed Cortex"

"Richard I know your upset but you got to calm down. You're not thinking straight."

Richard just starting laughing again. "Wrong! For the first time I am finally thinking clearly. And the name isn't Richard anymore." Then he turned around to face Tawna and Tawna just gasped when he saw what happened to Richard. His fur had turned blue from the chemicals, his eyes were blood red, His face had scars all over and his hands and feet were withered and his claws were dangerously long.

"What on earth?" Tawna gasped.

"You remember that incident in the bathroom when I said everything was all right, I lied. I heard a voice in my head telling me what I was about to become then I looked in the mirror and I saw what I look like now. A monster."

"Richard I can get you some help." Tawna said.

"Like I said the name isn't Richard anymore. He died with Rita." Then he started laughing again sadistically then his voice went high pitched and said. "It's Ripper Roo. And I'm going to make you pay for what happened to Rita!"

Tawna just ran as Ripper lunged at her. She ran out of the room and locked the door and ran for her life. Ripper burst a hole through the door and laughed he kept on laughing as Tawna ran into Cortex's office. Cortex wasn't there so Tawna crawled under her desk. Tawna could hear Ripper laughing as he walked calmly down the hall way.

"Come out come out wherever you are." He said as he laughed. Then he stopped right outside the office and said. "I think I'm getting warmer." Then he opened the office door and laughed some more. Then he sniffed the air

"Fe fi fo fump I smell the blood of an Australian Bandicoot" Tawna just stayed completely still as Ripper walked around the office. Ripper cold hear Tawna's heart pounding from behind the desk. He smiled as he walked to the desk. He poked his head under the desk and said. "Boo!" Tawna screamed and punched Ripper in the face and ran off.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Richard said as he rubbed his face. Tawna ran to the lab room where he saw Cortex.

"Cortex! Richard has gone mad. The Chemicals went to his brain and it's made his insane and now he's trying to kill me!" Tawna then heard Ripper laughing as he ran down the hall throwing some of Cortex's henchmen across the hall. He then smashed through the door and into the lab.

"Stop him!" Cortex yelled to his henchmen as Ripper ripped through the place. His henchmen lunged at Ripper but Ripper threw them around. With his long and sharp claws he easily ripped into the chest of some of them causing them to bleed to death. One henchmen shot at him with a tommy gun but Ripper grabbed it and shot him with it laughing the whole way. He then opened fire on the place laughing as he went along. Once he ran out of bullets he noticed Tawna hiding behind a shelf. Tawna noticed that he spotted him and tried to run but Ripper caught up to her. Tawna fell to the ground and crawled into a corner next to a window.

"Ripper just laughed as he said. "I'm going to perform heart surgery on you now. Only you will be awake when I do it and by operation I mean I'm going to rip it right out of your chest while you scream."

"NO Please Ripper! Tawna cried! "Don't" Then suddenly Ripper got shot with a bullet that sent him flying through the window laughing all the way down. Tawna looked and saw that it was Cortex that fired the gun. Cortex just looked at Tawna angrily as he walked off. Tawna just curled up into the corner and cried knowing that this was all her fault.

Crash had just arrived at Wumpa Island when he noticed the cops was there. Crash hid behind some bushes so he wouldn't be seen and to know what their plan was.

"Once we are inside take as many prisoners as you can. Then destroy the machine that is causing the pollution." Timmons said.

"No!" Crash said to himself. "Don't destroy it, just shut it down. I got to get in there and beat then to it." Then the cops burst in there and started attacking the workers. Crash took that as the cue to move. He went to the police helicopter and took a gun and pair of handcuffs that was lying on the seat.

"Just in case." He thought then he went inside. He ran down the main entrance trying not to be seen. He punched out a couple of workers there. Then made his way only to get caught in crossfire. There was a heated gun battle between the cops and Cortex's workers no one could move without being shot at. Crash noticed this and ducked behind a corner where he saw Timmons hiding. Timmons looked shocked to see him there.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the N. sanity Islands."

"What you think I am going to let you people have all the fun." Crash responded as he shot at one of Cortex's workers.

"You're going to jeopardize this whole mission." Timmons said

"No you are by blowing up the machine." Crash said. "Destroying it will only make things worse and spill more pollution in the water." Suddenly Crash got a call on his communicator from Coco.  
"Crash are you at the factory?"

"Yes" Crash responded. "But we are short of caught at a cross fire. "We can hardly move without a risk of being shot."

"The machine is at the south side of the building you are going to have to go for it if you're going to stop the pollution. I'll give you more instructions when you get there." Then the call ended and Crash looked to see if he could find a way through the gunfire. He saw a small path but he would have to be quick.

"Go." Timmons said. "I'll hold them off." Then Crash ran through the gunfire barely missing getting shot at. Unfortunally Crash was spotted by some of the other cops.

"A mutant." One of the cops said. "Kill him." Then the cops turned the gunfire toward Crash. Crash had to duck as the cops fired several rounds at him.

"Yeah maybe this wasn't the best idea." Crash said hiding behind a barrel of pollution. The bullets finally died down and Crash made a break for it as he made it out of the main entrance and into the hallway. Crash made it to the south side of the factory when he saw a familiar face at the machine, Brio. Brio turned around and spotted him.

"So. You did survive the fall. I was expecting that. Doesn't matter though, your journey ends here." Then Brio took out a gun and opened fire. Crash ducked behind some more barrels of pollution as Brio fired at him. Crash peeked his head out long enough to fire a shot at Brio. He missed as Brio fired more shots at him. Crash knew he wouldn't get anywhere at this rate and he had to shut off that machine.

"Come on out Bandicoot. Use what Cortex gave yeah. Fight" Brio shouted. Crash knew that he had to fight. So he ran out from behind those barrels and charged, knocking the gun out of Brio's hands. Then Crash punched Brio in the face then grabbed him by the collar and threw him down to the ground and kicked him in the face and chest. Brio got back up and punched Crash in the face a couple times, then kneed him in the gut. Crash fell to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What's the matter Crash? Giving up already?" Brio laughed.

"Not likely" Crash said then he got back up and grabbed Brio and threw him over his shoulders and Brio landed hard on his back. Crash then got on top of him and started beating him in the face multiple times. Brio threw Crash off him but was so dizzy he from the blows to the head he couldn't see straight. He threw a punch at Crash but missed and Crash grabbed Brio's arm and twisted back causing Brio to scream in pain then Crash tackled him down with his arm still twisted out of joint and handcuffed him.

"Coco I am inside the machine room tell me how to stop pollution."

"Ok there is a switch on the main machine. You need to pull the switch back to suck the pollution back into the pipes. It will drain the pollution and flood the factory. Crash obeyed the orders and the Pipes started draining the pollution back to the factory.

"OK Crash now get out of there because the factory will be flooded with the pollution within ten minutes." Coco said. Crash then grabbed Brio and headed for the exits. But waiting for him was the cops and they all had their guns pointed at Crash ready to shoot. Crash put his hands in the air as one of the cops put his finger on the trigger but before he could shoot Timmons came in to stop him.

"Stop!" Timmons said. "Don't shoot him."

"But Lieutenant?" The cop protested

"I know it sounds strange but trust me this Mutants won't hurt you he is a good one. Now listen to me and put the gun down He's got the pipes reversed and draining the pollution. And he has the guy responsible with him." The cop just shrugged and lowered his weapon.

"Thanks Lieutenant." Crash said.

"Just returning the favor Crash." Timmons said then they put Brio in the police helicopter and Crash got back in his boat and they headed back to N. Sanity Island.

Ripper Roo woke up from his fall to see himself outside Cortex's castle. He struggled to gain balance as he got up. His mind was set on vengeance and nothing was going to stop him until he got his revenge.

"Tawna's going to pay." He thought. "And if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get justice for Rita." Then he got an idea.

"Tawna is going to lead the commando army to N. Sanity Island. I will go there and plot my vengeance and wait for her arrival." Then he laughed as he walked toward the boat shop that was on the Island.

He reached the boat shop and walked up to the owner of the place.

"Can I help you?" the owner said.

"Yes you can." Ripper said with an evil grin on his face. Then he took out a knife and stabbed him in the chest. He took it out and stabbed him again in the neck and abdomen. The owner fell dead and then after stripping the owner of his hoodie and jeans to use as a disguise, Ripper helped himself to one of the boats laughing all the way.

"N. sanity Island here I come." Then he let out a loud evil laugh as he made his way to Wumpa City.


	8. Chapter 8

Brio was sitting alone in the interrogation room. It was pitch dark except for one light. Brio showed no signs of nervousness. In fact he was pretty relaxed for someone who got the crap beaten out of him by Crash. Finally after 10 minutes Timmons came in.

"Hello Lieutenant." Brio said with a smile on his face. "How's your wife doing?"

"Not good thanks to you." Timmons said.

"Ah that's a crying shame" Brio said still smiling.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Timmons said "Tell me Cortex's plan for the invasion."

"You don't scare me." Brio said. "I know my rights. You cops are just a bunch of fools. You think capturing me will stop the invasion? You think you can make me talk. You can't stop the invasion, It will happen. You all are going to die."

"If we are going to play games," Timmons said getting up and walking to the door. "Then I'm going to call in another player."

"What is this good cop bad cop routine?" Brio asked.

"Not even close." Then Timmons closed the door and walked over to the glass that was outside the room.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Commissioner Marley asked.

"He's proven trustworthy so far maybe he can get answers out for us." Timmons said

"Hello?" Brio called out. Trying to get some ones attention "I'm all alone in here."

"No you're not!" A voice called out from the shadows and then the lights turned on and Brio saw Crash standing on the other side of the room and he did not look happy.

"Crash." Brio said with delight. "You know I'm impressed. You made friends with these guys. I must admit, even I did not see that coming. You got any more surprises for me?"

"Yes." Crash growled running up to Brio. "This!" Then Crash punched Brio in the head hard.

"Enough with these blows to the head man." Brio said. "You're going to give me Brain damage."

"Your brain's should the least of your worries." Crash said banging Brio's head against the table then he asked. "How's Tawna? What's Cortex doing to her?"

"Really that's the first thing you're going to ask me?" Brio said in surprise rubbing his head "Cortex is planning an invasion and the first thing you ask me is how your girlfriend is doing? Lame!"

Crash just Grabbed Brio by the collar and pulled him up to his face and growled. "I'm coming to that, but first I want to know how Tawna is doing." Brio just laughed.

"I assure you that your little girlfriend is in no harm. Cortex wouldn't let anything happen to his little commando leader. It would spoil the whole invasion."

"What are you talking about." Crash growled gripping Brio's collar tighter?

"Well it wasn't easy. Tawna was pretty stubborn. Even more then you, and trust me that's saying a lot. We had to work hard to get her to agree to become our commando leader. But eventually we were able to get to agree to be the leader of the commandos."

"You're lying!" Crash growled throwing Brio back into his chair.

"Really now?" Brio said taking out his IPhone. See I always love to record important events that goes on in the castle. That way if I am board I can watch them again for entertainment purposes. And this one was the most entertaining to watch." Then Brio showed Crash the video of Tawna bowing down to Cortex and agreeing to be the commando leader and Crash just lost it. He threw the table against the door entrance to prevent cops from getting in there because he was going to do some bodily harm. Then he just grabbed Brio angrily and threw him against one of the glass windows.

WHAT DID CORTEX DO TO HER!" Crash snarled then picked him up and threw him against the other window. "Tawna would never surrender to Cortex unless he did something bad to her!" Then he just kick him in the face then got on top of him and beat him multiple times. Timmons saw what was going on and tried to open the door to pull Crash off of him but noticed the entrance was blocked. Then Crash threw him against a wall then while Brio was laying on the ground Crash put a foot his back to keep him down and twisted Brio's arm behind his back again causing Brio to scream in pain.

"What Did Cortex do to Tawna!" Crash Snarled. Putting pressure his foot and pulling Brio's arm back more.

"Tawna wasn't obeying orders alright." Brio said. "She tried to escape like you did but failed. So in order to teach Tawna a lesson Cortex had Rita put to death, and Richard got severely injured"

"Rita's dead?" Crash said in shock.

"Yes! And Tawna felt guilty for it so in her guilt she gave in to Cortex."

"When are they invading?" Crash asked.

"Within less than 48 hours." Brio said. "They will attack the main entrance to the City. You can't stop him. It's too late, You have lost." Crash then let go of Brio.

"We'll see about that." Then he kicked Brio in the face one more time.

By the way I think you broke my nose." Brio said

"You're lucky that's the only thing I broke." Crash said. Then removed the table and told Timmons. "Put that scumbag in his cell."

"Crash I think for your own protection you should let us carry things out from here." Timmons said

" NO!" Crash said. "I'm going after Tawna. I must loosen Cortex's grip on her. She feels guilty about the death of a friend and I must show her it's not her fault. Then I will go after Cortex. You need to prepare your men; the invasion is in less than 48 hours. We got till then to plan our next move."

"Crash." Timmons said. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without your help. So thank you."

"It's not over yet." Crash said. "Let's move."

Ripper Roo made it to land when he saw a car going down the road. He ran up and stood in front of the car to make sure it stopped.

"Hey what are you doing?" The driver said. "Get out of the way!" Ripper Roo just walked up to the car and opened the door and threw him out of the car and stabbed him. Then he got into the car and ran over him to make sure he was dead and drove off laughing the whole time. He drove up to a weapon store and walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" The guy at the front said. Ripper Roo just walked up and stabbed him and slit his throat. Then he helped himself to every weapon and ammunition in the store. He also took the money in the cash register, about 250 dollars' worth.

"Don't bother getting up I'll help myself to the door." He said as he laughed and walked off. He put the weapons in the car then drove to a costume shop.

"I'm going to need a little disguise. If I'm going to roam this city." He said. Then he took a tommy gun and walked inside. Then he opened fire on everyone in the store shooting nearly all of them while he laughed. Only one worker was left unharmed and she was cowering ion the floor. Ripper helped himself to stuff in the store.

"Let's see I'll take this." He said grabbing a top hat. "And this." Grabbing a fake mustache. "One of these." He grabbed a monocle. "And this." He grabbed a cane. "And maybe a nice tux." He then grabbed a tux. He then walked up to the worker laying on the ground in fear and handed her a 50 dollar bill.

"Thank you for the wonderful services my lady. Keep the change. I'll have to come back again sometime when the place is a little livelier. He then walked out of the store laughing leaving the woman there alone with the dead people that he shot. He put his costume on and threw the hoodie he was wearing in the trash knowing it was covered in blood and didn't want to look suspicious.

"A hoodie isn't really my style" He laughed. "But this is." He said putting on the Tux, mustache and monocle. Then he drove to a building on the other side of the city.

"The bomb squad." Ripper said. "Perfect!" Then he walked up to the front gate where there was a guard there.

"Hey you can't be here. Only authorized personals are allowed here." Ripper just took out his knife again and stabbed him 5 times in the stomach. Then he took his idea card. He swiped it and the doors unlocked letting Ripper in. He walked up to the building to the main workroom the workers noticed and said.

"Hey who are you what are you doing here?" Ripper just laughed as he took out two guns, one in each hand and started shooting everybody.

"Run! This guy is crazy" one of the workers said. Then Ripper took out some throwing stars and threw them hitting in a couple guys in the throat. Then he took some grenades out and started tossing them. People where running trying to hide from Ripper but Ripper were striking them down wherever they went. He took out two machetes and like a samurai started striking people down. Decapitating some and living others without an arm or leg and bleeding to death. He walked up to the one survivor in the room and took out a grenade and put it in his hand and laughed.

"Don't let go. I need to have a talk with the head of this place." Then Ripper walked up to manager's office and walked up to him and grabbed him and said.

"Bob Mobley. You're the head of bomb squad right?"

"Yes." Bob said.

"You know how to make a bomb right?"

"Yes."

"Good. See there's this woman who I need to get revenge on and what better way to do it then blowing her sky high in a big explosion. I need you to make me a bomb, or you will be like your employees and dead."

Scared for his own life Bob agreed. "I'll do whatever you say."

"Good now let's get moving." He grabbed Bob and dragged him to the exit of the building and Bob could see all the workers that Ripper killed.

"Hey what about me?" The guy with the grenade in his hand asked.

"Oh yeah forgot about you." Then Ripper shot him in the head which caused him to drop the grenade.

"Yeah we might want to get out of here" Ripper laughed as he and Bob ran out of the building just before it exploded in a giant flame. Ripper put Bob in the back of the car and drove of laughing all the way.

Timmons and Marley had met up With Crash and Coco at their house to discuss the information they got from Brio.

"Ok so according to Brio the attack is in less than 48 hours." Crash said.

"Right and he said that they are attacking from the main entrance of the city." Timmons commented.

"What is the main entrance way to the city Lieutenant?" Coco asked.

That would be the Orange gate Bridge. That separates Wumpa city from Capital City." Timmons said.

"It can't be that simple." Coco said getting onto her laptop.

"What are you talking about?" Timmons asked.

"Cortex wouldn't release his entire army onto just one destination. Especially a bridge."

"Yeah and considering the size of Cortex's army. I've seen how many mutants he has it's got to be at least a couple thousand troopers." Crash replied

"There is no way he can get an army of that size through one bridge, it's impossible." Coco said.

"Wait." Crash said. "What if he is planning on using more than one entrance? Coco looks up and sees how many entrance ways there is into this city."

Coco looked up a map of the city on her laptop. "There are 5 entrances into Wumpa city. One is through the Orange gate bridge. Another is the way we got here, the beach. There is the main highway, there is a road on the far side of the city that comes threw a small country town that nobody cares about. And there is this one giant hill on the east side of the city that separates the City from the local rainforest."

"I bet you he is going to surround the city and attack from all possible entrance ways." Crash said then he turned to Marley.

"Commissioner, get every cop in this city to the different entrance points in this city. If he does plan an attack from all sides you need to be ready."

"Will do bandicoot." He said. "I must admit you guys aren't bad for mutants.

"We'll take that as a compliment, thanks." Coco said then Timmons and Marley left.

Meanwhile at Cortex's Castle Pinstripe had finally arrived back after his attack on the police station. He was wounded from where Crash had shot him.

"Pinstripe what the hell happened to you?" Cortex asked surprised to see Pinstripes shoulder was bleeding.

"That Damn bandicoot shot me in the shoulder." Pinstripe said. "Almost darn killed me. I had to retreat. The police now know about the water. Oh and Brio has gotten arrested. I saw in the news that Crash had shut off the pollution and arrested Brio."

"Crash? He is alive?" Cortex said in shock.

"I'm afraid so" Pinstripe said.

"Doesn't matter now. We got Tawna under our control and our army is now complete." Cortex said. "Go the emergency room Pinstripe and get that bullet wound taken care of." And Pinstripe left for the emergency room. Cortex then turned to Tawna.

"Well what's next then Tawna?" Cortex asked.

Tawna sighed then thought for a minute and said. "Get a helicopter ready and take some commandos and break Brio out. Leave a note at the cell explaining when you plan to invade the city. It won't be as fun if they are not prepared."

"So be it then." Cortex said then he took Koala Kong and a couple other commandos and went to brake Brio out of jail.

Meanwhile at the Wumpa city hospital the victims of the polluted water were a being looked at. One of them, Timmons wife Sarah was in really bad shape. The doctor had just got done looking at her and left the room to go talk to the nurse.

"So how is she doctor" The nurse said.

"Not good Norma." He said. "The pollution has seemed to refuse to go away. I have never dealt with anything like this before. No matter what we do her condition is just getting worse. The same with the other paitence. Then they left to go check on another patient. Meanwhile Sarah just laid in her bed. Suddenly she started shaking violently. Her heart rate tripled. The Anthrogenisin poison had reached her blood stream and got into her blood cells mutating them into the cells of a Mutant. The Anthrogenisin started had reached its final stage on her. Her eyes suddenly opened and they were yellow, her whole body started to cover with fur her nails were replaced with claws. And her ears become pointed. She was transformed into a cat lady. One of the nurses saw what happened and screamed ran to the doctor

"Don." She screamed. "The Pollution it has turned Sarah into a mutant." Then suddenly the door Crashed down and the other victims of the pollution started walking toward them.

"And I don't think she was the only one." Don said. He then called security. "Security we need you here now it's an emergency. Security came and when they saw the mutants they started firing their weapons but to no avail. Don ran to try to get to the exit. But when he ran passed Sarah's room he looked to see she had broken out of the room and was staring straight at him. He backed away slowly to try to keep her away, but Sarah started running and so too did Don. Sarah leaped on him and just stared at him and hissed. Don was shaking in fear and breathing heavy. But to his surprise Sarah just got off and walked to the door and escaped the hospital with all the other new mutants. Don looked and saw that the security guards lay dead from the mutants and Don just stood there in fear and in shock at what just happened.

**Hey guys J.P Bake here. I just want to let you guys know that the next chapter may arrive a little later then usual. I know I try to update this story once a week but it may two weeks before I update the next chapter. I am a college student and I got a couple of exams this week that I have to study for so I am going to spend the next week preparing for those. But I promise that I will be back in about two weeks with a new chapter that is going to be awesome! The big battle starts next chapter so you don't want to miss that. Till next time this is J.P bake. Take care!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait I was busy this past week with exams. The Invasion starts in this chapter so please enjoy the next installment of Crash Begins. Crash and company belongs to whoever owns them now. OC's belong to me. **

Ripper Roo took Bob to this old rusty house in the country and took him inside.

"Cozy isn't it? Home sweet home."

"Well I've seen worst." Bob said

"Hey, do I come to into your place and insult it?" Ripper said then he took him to a small room where he had supplies for the bomb that he wanted. He also had a little bit of food there.

"Ok I have a granola bar for you to munch on if you get hungry, a water bottle for you in case you get thirsty, and a bucket for you to piss in if you need to go. I don't want you peeing on the floor ok. I just had **t**hem waxed. Have this bomb finished by tomorrow I need it. I'll be back in twenty four hours to check on your progress. And if you think about escaping I have a crossbow wired to the door that will fire at you so I do suggest you stay in this room."

"One question though." Bob said. "If you can wire a crossbow to a door and you know what the stuff is to make a bomb. Why don't you just make the bomb yourself?"

"Well gee man I don't have the time to do it all myself. I have other stuff I need to do for this revenge plan of mine. I'm only human you know."

Bob just looked at him when he said that. Ripper noticed it. "Well you know what I mean. Bye now. See you tomorrow." Then Ripper laughed as he closed the door and locked Bob in the room alone to make the bomb.

Back at Cortex's Castle, Pinstripe, Koala Kong and a few other commandos just left to break Brio out of jail when Tawna walked up to Cortex.

"Cortex there are a group of mutants I haven't seen before that just walked up here and want to see you." Tawna said. Cortex walked to the front entrance of the castle to see that they were the ones that broke out of the hospital. They bowed down to Cortex.

"All hail Cortex." They shouted.

"Yes," Cortex shouted. "This is going better than planned. The Anthrogenisin has mutated them into my commando slaves. Now I will have more commandos for the attack. Only these will be their very own." Then he laughed as he led the neat one thousand Mutants into the castle.

Meanwhile, Cortex's airship was reaching the Prison. Pinstripe, with Tommy gun in hand barked out the orders.

"Kong, you land on top of the prison and throw Brio's Mutation chemical through the cell window so he can break out. The rest of you commandos attack the inside guards to clear a path for Brio. I will shoot down the outside guards."

"Sure thing" Kong said. Then he jumped out of the airship and landed right above Brio's cell. Brio heard the commotion and looked out his cell window to see what was going on. That's when he saw a bottle of his mutation chemical drop in the cell. Brio smiled knowing his team had come for him. But a guard spotted what was going on.

"Hey. What do you got there?" The guard asked. "Drop that." But Brio didn't listen and instead he drank the whole bottle and to the horror of the guard Brio grew into a giant monster. The guard fired on his gun on Brio but to no prevail. Brio just walked to his cell and broke the cell bars off. The guard reached for his communicator to try to call for backup.

"This is Officer Oscar Garcia! We got a break out happening I need backup I repeat I need backup now!" but to his surprise the officer who answered him said.

"You're not the only one who needs backup Garcia. There is a whole flock of Mutants attacking the inside of the jail we have every guard we have trying to fight them off but we are fighting a losing battle. Sorry Garcia but You are own your own."

Officer Garcia tried firing more shots at Brio but Brio just grabbed him in his hand and ripped him in half and then ran through the jail. He smashed through one of the windows and climbed to the roof of the prison where he saw the airship and Pinstripe firing his tommy gun at the outside guards. Brio ran to the airship and jumped off the roof and landed right inside the airship. Brio mutated back to his regular form in order to fit inside the airship. Then Pinstripe made a call on his communicator.

"We got Brio, All commandos return to the airship immediately." Then all the commandos returned to the airship and flew off leaving the prison in ruins.

Crash and Coco was watching the news on the TV at their place when they saw the news about the hospital incident.

"There are guards reported dead and several others reported injured." The news reporter said. "All the pollutions victims have vanished and nobody knows where there currant whereabouts are."

"Looks like you were right Coco" Crash said. "Cortex was releasing the pollution to turn the city into mutants."

"But why." Coco asked

"My only guess is to make his army bigger when he attacks. And so we will be nervous to attack not knowing if they are our own or not."

Suddenly the Cell phone that Timmons gave then rang and Crash picked it up. Timmons was the one calling.

"Crash we need you now! Brio has escaped."

"What? On my way" Crash then hung up and turned to Coco. "Brio has escaped."

"You go ahead I got to do something in my lab." Coco said as she got up and went to her lab.

"What are you doing?" Crash asked

"You'll see soon enough." Coco said as she went inside her lab. Crash just shrugged. He figured it was something to do with the mutated citizens but he would find out later. Right now Timmons needed him. He got up and went to the jail. When he got there things looked bad. There were ambulances carrying off the dead and wounded guards and officers. He saw Timmons and Marley and went up to them.

"What happened?" Crash said.

"According to one of the cops some of Cortex's Commandos slipped some type of chemical into Brio's cell turning him into a monster. While Brio made his escape the cops were fighting some of the other mutants that attacked the place. Brio escaped easily." Marley said

"What's the body count for the cops?" Crash asked.

"Twelve dead and another 2 dozen injured."

"What about any of the commando's did you stop any of them?"

"We were able to gun down five. But the rest got away." Then Timmons came back from Brio's cell with a piece of paper.

"Commissioner I found this is Brio's cell. It looks like a note." Crash snatched it out of Timmons hands before he gave it to Marley and read it.

"We attack at dawn."

"Wait I thought the invasion wasn't for another 48 hours." Timmons said

"Brio gave us the wrong time on purpose so we wouldn't have enough time to prepare." Crash said then he turned to the commissioner. "Get every cop out there and surround the city. Make sure there is no entrance unguarded. Get the army too. We can't let those commandos in the city.

"Will do." Marley said then Timmons walked up to Crash.

"Crash you do know your girlfriend is the one leading the army. What are you going to do when you face her?

"Pull Cortex's grip off of her. Tawna fills guilty for the death of a friend. I need to show her it's not her fault."

"But what if you can't rescue her from Cortex what will you do to her then?"

"What I must." Then Crash left to prepare for the upcoming battle ahead.

Tawna was in Rita's and Richards's room just staring at the empty room that her friends once lived in.

"Oh Rita forgive me for what I am doing." Tawna said in tears. "I never wanted this to happen. But I can't let anyone else I love die. I hope that you can forgive me." Then she saw sitting on the table of her room a tape recorder with a tape inside. She played it and heard of Pinstripes confession of sabotaging the vortex.

"Oh my god I got to show this to Cortex." Suddenly he heard Cortex calling her and she ran to meet him.

Brio and the others made back from the prison break and Cortex was ready to launch the invasion. He gathered all his troops and was giving his preparation speech.

"Men this is the day I have dreamt of for many years." He started. "This is the day that we finally conquer Wumpa City and all of N Sanity Island. Today is the beginning of world domination. Any of you that might fall will go down as martyrs. The rest Heroes. Are you guys ready?"  
"Yeah!" They all shouted then they started Cheering.

"Good. Tawna here will give the battle plan." Then he handed over to Tawna.

"Ok here's what we are going to do" She started "We will travel on a huge carrier ship to the island you will all be in either planes or boats. Once we arrive there the commandos in planes will fly to the downtown area were you will parachute out and attack. The downtown area is our main battle field. Pinstripe I need you to take your sniper rifle and attack the cops from above take as many down as you can."

"Will do." Pinstripe said.

"The ones in boats will only attack if the enemy uses boats. Now move out men." Then the commandos all piled on the big carrier ship parked at the dock and Cortex turned to Tawna.

"I am counting on you, don't blow it."

"I'll do my best" Tawna said. "By the way I have this for you. "Listen to it, it's important." Then they all piled on the ship and headed off. Cortex then listed to the tape recording and was surprised at what he heard. He threw the tape recorder down.

"Dammit" He yelled in disgust

Meanwhile back at the N. Sanity Islands Marley had his whole police department as well as the Australian Army ready for attack. Crash and Coco was on standby when Marley was preparing the troops.

"Men the Battle you are about to be a part of will not be an easy one. Many of you will die today. But you will die for your country and for freedom. Are you guys with me?"

They all shouted "Yeah"

"Good now Coco here has some equipment that might help in our battle." Marley said turning it over to Coco.

"Ok guys as you might know some of the mutants Cortex has is victims of the Anthrogenisin Poison and are under control of Cortex. I have created an antidote here that wills hopefully reverser the affect." She took out some tranquilizer darts filled with the antidote. "shoot them with this and it should reverse the affect."

"Are we really taking orders from a bandicoot?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Do you have a better plan to cure the people because if you don't I suggest you shut up." Coco said.

"But how will we know which ones are our people?" One of the cops said.

"I have also created these specialized goggles with X-Ray vision that can tell which mutants are Mutants and which ones are humans under Cortex's controls. If they are humans then their skeleton will look human if they are mutants the skeleton will look mutant. Now I only made a hundred of these so I won't have enough for everyone so only the higher rank will get these."

"Ok men you have the battle plan now move out." Marley said. They then moved to their designated area.

Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, Timmons and some of the other cops were waiting at the beach for their arrival. They saw the big carrier ship arriving with the commandos.

"Tawna's on that Ship. I can feel it." Crash said. Then Tawna spoke through the speakers telling them to surrender.

"Attention people of N. Sanity islands. This is my one and only warning. Please surrender to Cortex now or we will be forced to attack. You can't win."

"Tawna listen to me." Crash said. "I know what Cortex did. I know he had Rita killed to get to you but you can't let him win. You are stronger than this Tawna I know you can break free from him."

"Sorry Crash I have no choice." Then she turned gave the signal to the Commandos and the plains started flying off the ship much to the surprise to Crash and Timmons. Then more to their surprise they saw them fly right past them and headed downtown.

"They aren't trying to attack us here they're target is downtown." Timmons said. Then he spoke on his communicator. "Attention all men the attack is downtown I repeat the attack is downtown they got plains and are headed downtown everybody head down there now move!" Then he got in his car but before he left Crash told him.

"You go ahead I'm going in my boat and am going after Tawna. She is Cortex's main weapon if I can break her away from Cortex there will be no one to bark orders. It will get the battle more in our favor."

"It's risky but good luck and be safe." Then Timmons drove off. Crash then turned to Coco.

"Go, you and Aku need to help the rest of them in the battle. I'll be fine."

"Be safe Crash." Coco said

"I will." Then Crash and Coco hugged farewell and Crash got in his speedboat and headed toward Tawna.

Coco watched Crash leave. Crash didn't notice that Coco had pulled a piece of his fur off. Coco looked at the fur and put it in a sandwich sack and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I got to know for sure if you're my brother or not." Then she drove off to fight with the others.

Tawna saw Crash headed over in his speedboat and although she didn't want to she knew she had to stop him and she told some of the commandos.

"Get you're speedboats ready and stop Crash. We can't let him spoil Cortex's plan.

"Yes mam." One Commando said and they got in there speedboats and headed toward Crash. Crash saw them and pushed a button on his boat and out came a machine gun.

"Time to have to have some fun." He said.

Meanwhile the planes reached downtown and Commandos leaped out of the plains and parachuted their way onto the street. Coco and the cops and soldiers were already there to meet them Guns in hand. The commandos pulled out their assault rifles and swords and charged Coco and the others charged to as gunshots was flying through the street. One commando, A Tasmanian devil Attacked Coco with a sword but she also had one in her backpack and blocked his sword. They clashed swords before Coco got the upper hand and struck the devil down. While shots were going off all around her, Coco called Crash through her communicator.

"How are things going through your end Crash?"

"Not good Tawna's has ten speedboats filled with Commando's trying to kill me."

"Use the weapons on boat they should be able to stop them."

"I am!" Crash yelled then he hanged up and started firing He was able to take one boat down easily. But the others had guns themselves and started firing. Crash had to swerve his boat to prevent getting shot.

"Ok let's see what else Coco's got in here he said pushing a button. Suddenly spikes came out on both sides of the boat which gave him an idea. With the enemies guns blazing Crash charged at them with top speed and went in between two boats before they even had a chance to turn around and he sliced a whole right through their boats which caused them to crash easily.

"Yes" he shouted. Then the remaining seven took out swords and charged him at top speed. Crash noticing this pushed another button and out came another gun this one from the back. Then Crash turned the auto pilot on the boat on and while the boat ran to avoid the commandos Crash used the back gun to gun down as many of the commandos as possible. Soon there was only one left.

"Let's finish this." Crash said then he pulled out a sword and charged after the one remaining boat. With swords in hands the two charged each other. Then Crash raised his sword high and decapitated the Commando while the commando barley even scraped him.

Then Crash reached the Carrier ship and leaped onboard. There were a few commandos still on board but Crash took them out easily and threw them overboard. Then he opened the Captains door and Saw Tawna there.

"Tawna" Crash called. But to his Surprise Tawna turned around and pointed a gun right at his head.

"Don't move Crash" She said.

"Tawna what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Crash." Tawna said with tears in her eyes. "I have no choice."

"Yes you do Tawna. You can't let what happened to Rita destroy you. You do have a choice. You can break free from Cortex."

"No she really doesn't have a choice Crash." A voice said then Crash saw a screen on the wall and Cortex Popped up on the screen.

"Cortex!" Crash yelled.

"Hello Crash nice to meet you again." Cortex said. "And as I was saying Tawna really doesn't have a choice. See that collar around her neck. If she doesn't obey my every command I will send a shock wave through her neck each time more painful than the next until finally it kills her. So to make sure she doesn't get shocked to death she must obey me.

"We'll see about that." Then Crash ran up to Tawna and tried to rip the collar off only to get shocked himself. The shock sent him flying back.

"Uh, uh, uh Crash. I took all precautions necessary to make sure that Collar doesn't come off. Tawna is mine forever Crash. And there's nothing you can do about it." Then he turned to Tawna. Now Tawna be a good leader and kill him. Put one right throw his brain."

Tears flowing through her face she aimed the gun at Crash's head.

"Don't do this Tawna. Let me find a way to get that collar off."

"I'm sorry Crash. Please forgive me." Then she pointed the gun at Crash's head and fired.


	10. Chapter 10

Crash had to think fast. He ducked and ran out of the room just as Tawna fired at him He leaned against the wall outside the room and was debating his next move. He couldn't kill her, she is a victim, but he had to get that collar off somehow. Nothing seemed to work. He had to admit; even he started to think the only way to free her was to kill her. But he quickly got that thought out of his head. There had to be a different way there just had to be.

"Come back in here and fight Crash." He heard Cortex say over the screen. "If you're not chicken."

"Ok I got to make a break for it." Crash thought and he ran back into the room as Tawna fired at him. She kept firing at him as he lunged after her. A bullet grazed across his shoulders scraping him but not wounding him badly. He tackled her down and knocked the gun away. He reached for the collar again but once again it shocked him. Tawna kicked him off and reached for the gun but Crash grabbed it first.

"Well done Crash. Looks like my training paid off after all." Cortex said with a smile on his face. "Kill her. And take over the role of Commando leader. Be what you were originally created to be."

"It's ok Crash." Tawna said. "Kill me. It's my fault this all happened anyway. I will be free."

"NO!" Crash said. "I will not kill you. There's got to be another way out of this."

"Oh but I'm afraid there's not." Cortex said. "It's either you or her. A fight to the death for the lead role. Only one can come out of this alive."

"I will not kill you Tawna!"

"I think you'll come to your senses after a little bit of motivation." Cortex said then he pushed a button on his remote and before Crash knew it Tawna's Collar started electrocuting her.

"NO! Cortex stop!" Crash said.

"Your life or hers Crash. It's your decision now! What are you going to do?"

"It's ok Crash! You got to stop Cortex. Let me die!" Tawna said through tears.

"NO I won't!" Crash screamed. He then looked at Tawna then back at his gun. He then had an idea. It was risky but it was all he had left. If he could shoot the collar in the right position it might come off. He then pointed the gun at the collar.

"DO it!" Cortex said with an evil grin. "Strike her down!"

Crash then fired the gun and it hit the collar just right and it shattered freeing Tawna from Cortex's grasp."

"What! No fair!" Cortex yelled

Crash then ran up to Tawna and hugged her tight.

"You're free, told you I would get you out of this."

"This isn't over Crash. I will get you." Cortex yelled.

"Trust me Cortex. We will meet again face to face." Then the screen shut off and the Cortex was gone.

"Tawna I need you to get to the battle grounds and help stop the Commando's."

"No I'm coming with you. I won't leave you again." Tawna said.

"Trust me I must face him alone. You'll be ok. Your braver then you think."

"Crash." Tawna said. Looking straight at Crash's eyes. Then she grabbed him and kissed him. After 5 seconds she let go.

"Good luck and please be safe."

"I will." Crash said. "Now let's go." Crash and Tawna hopped into Crash's speedboat Then Crash shot missiles at the Cortex's ship to make sure the Commando's didn't flee. Then he dropped Tawna off at the beach. Then went off to face Cortex one on one.

Tawna ran to where the battle was taking place. She ran into Coco.

"What'd I miss?" She asked

"Who are you?" Coco said

"I'm Tawna."

"So Crash did free you from Cortex like he said." Then she handed Tawna a gun. Then went back to fighting the commandos. Coco turned her goggles on to see which mutants were actually animals and which ones were humans. She noticed a few to her left and called Timmons.

"All those mutants on the left are real. Kill them." Then she noticed the ones on the right were human slaves.

"The ones on the right are human slaves try to cure them fast." She said. Then she took out her tranquilizer and ran. She shot them with it. Knocking them unconsiance while the drug took effect.

"Well this is going easy enough" She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard that sounded like it came from far away. She saw a cop fall dead and looked to see were the shot came from.

"Where did that come from?" She asked. But before she could think another one came and hit a soldier.

"Pinstripe." Tawna said. "I commanded him to go to a high building and shoot you guys down.

"Well now you must stop him." Coco said. They looked around and saw a building two miles away that looked tall enough for pinstripe to use.

"That must be the place that pinstripe is firing from." Coco said.

"Then that's where I have to go." Tawna said, then was off. Coco went back to battling the commandos. When she noticing one, a cat charging right at her. She looked at it through her goggles and noticed it just wasn't any human, it was Sarah. Lieutenant Timmons wife.

"Uh Oh." Coco said as it leaped on to her. Coco took her Tranquilizer gun to try to shoot her with it but Sarah swatted it out her reach. Coco was now in trouble as she tried to fight Sarah off. But Sarah was tough she scratched her face and Chest ripping a big tear in Coco's shirt and causing blood to come out.

Aku noticed that Coco was in trouble and was about to zap Sarah. But Coco stopped her.

"Stop it's a human don't kill her." She yelled as she was trying to fend off Sarah to no avail. "Get Timmons." Just as Aku went to get help Coco was able to kick Sarah in the chin freeing her for a moment. But Sarah then lunged again and Coco was losing the energy to fight much more and Sarah slashed her in the neck causing her to bleed out bad Coco fell uncosance. Sarah got on top and she and she raised her claw about to finish her off when Timmons shot her with a tranquillizer dart, knocking her out.

"Don't worry Sarah you'll be ok." Then he ran over to Coco. She was in bad shape. She had multiple scratches everywhere and she had lost a lot of blood.

"Aku Hurry!" HE cried out.

Aku flew over as fast as he could.

"Can you heal her?"

"I only have enough power to heal her deadliest wound. Which seems to be the neck, but you need to get her to the hospital so she can finish heeling" Aku said. Aku used some of his magic to blow on Coco causing her neck wound to heel.

"She should survive but you need to get her to the hospital." Aku said.

"What are you going to do?" Timmons asked.

"I'm going to go find Crash and help him. I can't risk another one possibly dying."

Then Aku teleported off as Timmons carried Coco off to the hospital.

Crash just arrived at Cortex's island and ran to the castle he was just about to open the door when Aku appeared in front of him causing crash to jump back a couple feet

"Aku, What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you."

"I thought you were helping Coco."

"Coco is hurt bad. She got attacked and was taken to the hospital."

"Oh no! Is she going to live?"

"We hope so which is why we need to stop Cortex and I am going to assist you. I can't risk another one possibly dying."

Crash was touched by Aku offering to help him. "Then let's finish this." Then Crash opened the door and walked into Cortex's Castle.

Tawna found the building that Pinstripe was shooting from. She went inside and ran up the stairs and onto the roof where she saw Pinstripe shooting his sniper rifle. Pinstripe turned around to see Tawna.

"Well if it isn't our little commando leader." Pinstripe said mockingly. "I should have been leader. And after I strike you down. There will be no one left to stop me from being the leader I was destined to be."

"Your dream dies with you today Pinstripe!" Tawna said.

"We'll just see about that" Pinstripe said then he turned his gun on Tawna and fired. Tawna ducked and rolled out of the way then she took out her gun and fired multiple rounds at Pinstripe one hitting him in the arm.

"That's it now you're going to die!" He screamed as he fired another shot but Tawna leaped out of the way and fired again hitting Pinstripe in the head and he fell off the edge and fell to his death.

"Rest in peace punk!" Tawna said as she walked off to help the cops finish off the battle.

Ripper Roo went back to Bob to see how the bomb was going.

"You got my bomb finished?" Ripper asked

"Yes I just got it finished." He replied

"Well let's see it then." Ripper said. Bob showed him the bomb.

"It's quite the bomb actually. Made out of fertilizer and dry ice. This baby if it goes off has enough power to take out half of Wumpa city.

"Perfect." Ripper Laughed. "Not only will I get my revenge on Tawna but half the city will go up in smokes that way thousands of people will feel the pain I have gone through." He laughed evilly

"So are we good? I can go now?"

"Actually as your reward you get to stay here. Permanently" He said laughing

"Wait. I thought we had a deal?"

"Sorry but I can't chance witnesses." Then Ripper stabbed Bob in the abdomen. Bob fell in pain but he wasn't dead

Then Ripper took out a radio and started playing the Billie Joel Song We didn't start the fire **(Which I suggest listening to during this scene. It fits perfectly.)** Then he put on a doctor outfit and took out a mallet.

"Ok guys. The doctor is in let's check your reflexes." He laughed as he crushed Bob's legs with the mallet. Bob just screamed in pain.

"Oh a little tender ay? Well I got just the thing for that." Then he took out a jug of gasoline.

"Take to tablespoons of this and call me in the morning." Ripper laughed as he forced two gulps of gasoline down Bob's throat then he poured the rest of the gasoline on him and on the floor. He started to walk off then he stopped and turned back around.

"Oops almost forgot something. The pill." Then Ripper struck a match and put it in Bob's mouth which immediately set him on fire. Bob screamed as he quickly got engulfed in flames. The room also quickly caught on fire and Ripper just laughed dancing around the room as it was on burning. He walked out the room Laughing his evil head off as he grabbed the bomb and radio and walked out of the house just as the whole place exploded in a giant ball of flames.

"You lie Billy Joel." Ripper said to the radio as he got in his car. "I did start the fire. AND I FRICKIN LOVE IT!" He yelled as he drove off laughing all the way. "I'm coming for You Tawny."

Crash made it down a dark hallway. He was walking quietly to make sure he wasn't heard.

"Man I never wanted to step foot in this place again." Crash said. He suddenly heard something and ran inside a closet but left it open just a crack to see who it was. One of Cortex's lab workers was walking down the hallway. Crash waited for the right opportunity and then lunged out grabbed him by the throat and took him inside the closet and knocked him out cold. He then stripped the lab worker of suit and left him in only his boxers as he put his lab suit on.

"Why are you putting on his clothes?" Aku asked.

"It will help me blend in with these guys. Besides it's cold in here. It will help me keep warm. Aku just rolled his eyes. But his disguise didn't fool the cameras as the camera spotted him and sounded the alarm.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT ALL HENCHMEN TO THE MAIN HALLWAY IMMEADITLEY." The alarm yelled out.

"You were saying about the disguise?!" Aku said as about 100 henchmen and guards came running down the hall.

"Ok this won't be easy but we can take them Crash said as he charged them. The henchmen started shooting at Crash as he tripped one of them and grabbed the gun and hit him over the head with it. He shot one down as another one came shooting at him he grabbed the rifle and wrestled it out of his hand and knocked him over the head with it.

"Two guns, now we're talking." He said as a whole swarm and Henchmen and guards came running his way. He took a gun in each hand and started firing. He started shooting them all down He was running right through the swarm of henchmen and shot them all down on each side of him. There were still 10 henchmen left when he eventually ran out of bullets. They all had their guns pointed straight at him.

"What's you going to do now punk?" One of them said as he had his gun pointed at Crash. Crash just studied the room and saw there was a chandelier right above 3 of the henchmen. If he took take it down him might have a chance. Crash then took out his sword and threw it at the chandelier. It cut through the chain that was holding it up and it landed on 3 of the henchmen Crash then grabbed one of their machine guns and quickly gunned the other 7 down.

"That's what I am going to do Punks." Crash said.

Then he walked out of that hallway and walked into the next Hallway were Brio's lab was. Crash walked in.

"You're going back to Prison Brio." Crash said when he saw Brio.

"Sorry to disappoint Crash, But you are not going to beat me again."

"I beat you once. I can surely do it again."

"Oh but this time Crash I brought with me my secret weapon." He took out his special formula. "Let's uneven the odds now shall we?" then he drunk the formula and he turned into a huge monster.

"TIME TO DIE" He growled.

"Ok this won't be as easy as before." Crash said. Brio swung his fist down at Crash. Crash ran out of the way as Brio's fist came crashing down hard. Brio again raised his fist and swung it down trying to crush Crash, and once again he dodged out of the way. Crash slid between Brio's legs trying to avoid Brio.

"Any plans?" Aku asked.

"Don't die." Crash said.

"Good plan." Then Brio came charging as Crash fired a shot at brio. But His skin was so thick as a monster that it bounced right off.

"Great, guns don't have any effect on him. He saw Brio continue to charge at him so he quickly jumped out of the way. Crash was right in front of a shelf full of Chemicals so when he moved Brio smashed right into them causing them to fall to the floor.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Brio roared.

"Sorry but that's not own my too do list today." Crash shot back. Crash then noticed that the Chemicals had made its way to some Electric wires and the chemicals were causing electricity to go off. That's when he had idea, if he could Brio to the electric wires. Then it would electrocute him. But before he could act on the plan Brio swung at Crash throwing him against the wall. Then Brio picked Crash up aiming to finish him off. Crash tried stabbing him with a knife but to no avail.

"Aku Aku, a little help!" Crash yelled

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Brio growled and was about to rip Crash apart when Aku zapped Brio causing him to drop Crash and send him stumbling into the chemical on the floor. The electric wires starting electrocuting Brio which gave Crash the chance to beat him. Crash leaped up and Kicked Brio in the chest and Brio was sent crashing through the window and out of the Castle.

"One down, one to go" Crash said. But then he noticed something. The electricity shocks caused a spark and with the chemicals on the floor it quickly caught the room on fire.

"This isn't good." Crash said.

"We got to get out of here." Aku said.

"I'm not leaving without Cortex."

"Forget about Cortex. He's not worth getting yourself killed."

"This is about Justice. I've not gone this far to let him escape. If I die I'm taking him out with me. You go and take care of Coco and Tawna for me. You save yourself."

"I'm not leaving without you." AKu said.

"GO! I'll be fine. Trust me."

Aku sighed and left Crash. But he prayed that he would be safe. Crash went to Cortex's lab. He knew Cortex would be in there. He opened the door only to get shot in the shoulder. Crash fell to the ground holding his shoulder in pain. Cortex walked out of the shadows, pistol in hand laughing.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Crash. I got to admit you got guts. Looks like my training paid off. You took out nearly my entire staff and Brio. But your journey ends hear. This, my bandicoot friend will be your final resting place." He then pointed the gun at Crash. Crash couldn't get up and fight back. He was in too much pain from his shoulder wound.

"Oh, one more thing, after you are out of the way, I'm going after your other bandicoot friends." Then Crash blacked out as Cortex fired the gun.


	11. Chapter 11

Crash blacked out as Cortex fired his gun expecting it to go straight through his skull. He saw a bright light flash and when he opened his eyes he was surprised that instead of an angel standing above him it was Aku Aku. And he just blocked the bullet and Zapped Cortex sending him several feet back.

"Aku?" crash said in shock.

"Like you really think I would leave you to fight this battle alone?" Aku said smiling

"Thanks Aku. I owe you one." Crash smiled then he turned his focus to Cortex who had picked himself off the floor.

"Time to die!" He yelled as he fired another shot toward Crash. This time Crash was prepared and he ducked behind a shelf of chemicals then he fired a shot toward Cortex. Cortex ducked out the way. They continued firing their weapons, one of the bullets went through the window shattering the glass. Neither one them letting up. Crash tried to move closer to get a better shot. But every time he did Cortex was there to fire a shot that sent him back behind the shelf.

"We can't keep going on like this." Aku said. "The entire castle is up in flames, and is getting weaker by the minute. If you don't do something fast the castle will topple on top of us then we will all be done for!"

"I need to knock that gun out of his hands. I must risk running up to him. I want him alive." Then he put his gun in his pocket then charged after Cortex. Cortex saw Crash and fired at him. But Crash dodged the bullet and leaped on Cortex, knocking the gun out of his hand. Crash punched him in the face multiple times. Cortex threw him off and kicked him in the chest. Crash punched him in face again and grabbed him by the head and kicked it with his knee. Cortex grabbed Crash's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Twisting his arm and getting on top of him. Cortex put his head up to Crash's ear and whispered.

"Give it up old friend. You can't beat your master. I taught you everything you know. You would be nothing without me."

"You may have trained me." Crash said. "But you are going down today master." Crash yelled. Then Crash threw Cortex off of him. When Cortex got up Crash lunged again and they both smashed through a wall as Crash started beating Cortex in the head multiple times. Cortex kicked Crash in the chin knocking him off him and threw him across the other side of the room as a wall of fire went up keeping them from reaching each other. Cortex thought that the fire killed Crash because he couldn't see Crash on the other side of the fire.

Cortex just laughed. "As I told you Crash, You can't beat your master.

"I wouldn't be quite sure." He heard Crash growl on the other side then Cortex saw Crash charge through the flames like an angry lion and land on Cortex, picking him up and smash him back into the room they were in earlier. Crash picked him up again and threw him. He beat him in the head multiple times then threw him one last time and got on top of him and pulled his gun on him.

"Well done Crash." Cortex said. "Your training has paid off. You have become the warrior you were destined to be. Kill me. And you will have your revenge."

"I came to take you in alive." Crash said.

"Come on Crash" Cortex said. I'm like a father to you. I created you, trained you. I made you who you are now."

"Then you tried to destroy me."

"Come on Crash that was just a little misunderstanding."

Crash then grabbed Cortex by the collar and growled. "MISUNDERSTANDING!?"

"You was sabotaged Crash, by Pinstripe. He sabotaged the vortex. I heard his confession. You would have passed the final test. He fooled both of us. You were destined to be our leader. Come back to me Crash and you can rule your own nations. I can give you the whole continent of Australia to rule under your control."

"I have seen firsthand what you are capable of." "Crash said. "You're a monster. Your kill innocent people for your own evil purposes. I have seen the light and now know you are evil and I will never ever go back to you."

Cortex just frowned. "So be it then." Then he kicked Crash in the chin throwing him off and picked up his gun aiming to end Crash right there but Crash reacted and fired three rounds one hitting Cortex in the head, the other two his chest. Then Cortex just fell out the window and into a patch of fire. Crash sighed in relief knowing that Cortex was finally gone but then Aku interrupted him.

"Crash we need to get out of here the building is about to crumble."

"Your right Aku lets move." But when they headed to the door a board that was on fire fell right in front of them blocking there path. There was no way out.

"Oh no. Now what are we going to do. We're trapped." Crash said

"I wouldn't think quite sure." Aku said as he came up to Crash.

"What do you mean?"

Then Aku attached himself to Crash's face

"What are you doing?" Crash asked.

"I am attaching myself to you. I will absorb myself in your skin. You will have my power long enough for you to get out of here alive." Then he absorbed himself in Crash's skin. Crash's skin began to sparkle and his eyes glowed bright yellow. Then Crash picked up the board and threw it out of the way then he burst through the door. He ran through the castle as the fire was swarming around him then he burst through the exit just as the castle exploded. The blast sent Crash flying as Aku left his body. The blast knocked Crash out as he hit the ground hard and laid there.

Meanwhile on the battle field, the cops got the upper hand as they defeated the remaining mutants. The ones that were not killed surrendered to the cops.

"Well looks like we won Commissioner." Tawny said.

"Sure does. I just hope Crash has taken care of Cortex" Commissioner Marley said. Suddenly someone came from behind and hit Marley in the head with the back of a gun and Grabbed Tawny. It was Ripper Roo. And he was laughing hard.

"Hey let go of her or I will shoot." A cop who witnessed what happened said.

"I believe you." Ripper said as he shot the cop. He then stuffed Tawna in the trunk of his car and drove off. The cops ran up to Marley. He had a head wound and was fuzzy. His head was also bleeding.

"Somebody get a medical doctor here fast." One cop said.

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Coco woke up from her injuries and saw Timmons there beside her.

"Hello Coco. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Coco said

"That feeling will go away. The doctor injected you with lots of narcotics so you should feel better soon. You are really lucky. If Aku didn't heal your neck wound when he did you would be dead. The rest of your injuries luckily weren't fatal."

"Thanks for your help Timmons." Coco said.

Suddenly Timmons got a call. He answered it and it was Marley on the other end. He was surprised at what he heard.

"Timmons The female bandicoot was kidnapped!"

"What do you mean commissioner?" Timmons asked

"A blue kangaroo hit me in the head with his gun and kidnapped the female bandicoot. We tried to stop him but he wounded an officer."

"Ok I'll contact Crash." Timmons then hanged up the phone. Coco heard the whole thing.

"I got to contact Crash!" Coco said as she took out her phone.

Crash woke up from the explosion. He looked at the castle. It was completely leveled. The fire had consumed the whole thing and all that was left was some burnt wood. He looked around and saw Brio lying on the ground. He was still alive. Crash grabbed him and handcuffed him to a pole.

"This should hold you till the cops show up." Crash suddenly got a phone call.

"Crash it's Coco!" Coco said.

"Coco, how are you? I heard you got injured." Crash said

"I'm fine, but Tawna isn't. A Commando kidnapped her. A blue kangaroo. He hit the commissioner against the head and snatched her."

"What!" Crash said in surprise. Then another call came through and Crash was surprised who he heard.

"Hello Crash." Ripper said with a laugh.

"Richard?" Crash gasped

"It's not Richard anymore, Its Ripper! And this is my payback on you and Tawna. I have her strapped to a bomb in the abandoned hotel. Come here in one hour or her and half the city will go up in smokes. Rita will have her justice." Then Ripper laughed long and hard as he hung up the phone.

"Richard has Tawna." Crash told Aku Aku. I have to rescue her or her and half the city goes up in flames."

"You're going to need something fast if you're going to make it there in the time period." Coco said over the phone. "Luckily in your pocket you will find a remote. When you are on land push the remote. I have a little surprise waiting for you."

Crash reached into his left pants pocket and found the remote. "When did you put this in here?"

"Last night when you was asleep."

"I really need to lock my doors at night." Crash said. Then he got in his boat and at top speed he made it back on land in thirty minutes.

When he made it on land he pushed a button and in a minute a motorcycle came running up to him.

"Oh my gosh." Crash said

"You like it?" Coco said over the communicator. "Made it myself. Top speed of a two hundred and fifty miles per hour. Got a machine gun that can fire fifty rounds a minutes. And too many gadgets then I have time to explain right now. And yes I did paint flames on it for you."

"Your amazing Coco but how can you see me."

"I am watching you threw the computer I put a chip in the back of your pants."

Crash reached to remove it but Coco said. "Please don't remove it it's for your safety." Then Crash got on the bike and headed toward the hotel. Crash arrived at the hotel where he saw some cops already there with guns surrounding the place.

"You guys wait out here in case this gets ugly." Crash said. "I'm going in."

"Good luck." One of the cops said

Crash went in and saw that the first room was completely empty. Crash figured that Ripper had the place booby trapped.

"Hello Crash." Ripper said as he popped up on a screen. "You arrived with 5 minutes to spare. Not bad. But can you reach us on the top floor. You better watch your step Crash. You don't know what might be waiting for you." Then he laughed and turned off the screen.

Aku Aku ran up to him and scanned the place.

"Don't move Crash. There are land mines planted." Crash then called one of the cops.

"I need a bucket filled to the brim with rocks."

"Rocks? What for?" The cops said.

"Just trust me." Then the cops filled a bucket to the top with rocks and handed it to Crash. Then Crash took the rocks, took a step back and threw them at the mines till they all exploded. Ripper popped back up on the screen.

"No fair! You cheated! Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!" Crash just climbed the stairs to the top floor. He opened the door and saw Tawna their tied up to the bomb on the far side of the room. Crash walked up to her andTawna cried out.

"Crash, look out behind you." Then Ripper tackled Crash from behind and started beating him in the face.

"You will not spoil my revenge plan Crash. I will get justice for Rita."

"Richard I'm sorry Rita died. She was my friend too. But this is not justice." Crash said throwing Ripper off of him.

"You don't know anything Crash." Richard said. "It's Tawna's fault she's dead. Her stupid escape attempt failed. And Rita died as punishment. She's responsible! And now she will die as well as half the city so they can feel my pain.

"This is not justice! This is murder! Please stop this and let me help you. I can get you counseling I can get you help!"

"I don't need any help, just vengeance." Then he pulled out the trigger and put his thumb over the button ready to press it. "And now I'm about to get my revenge." Then Crash, thinking fast Tackled Ripper and knocked the trigger away. Aku blasted it, completely destroying it.

"It's over Richard. Give yourself up. Let me help you."

"Sorry Crash. But you're not taking me in that easy." Then he hit Crash with his cane and pressing a button on the cane it turned into a pogo stick and Ripper jumped out of the window laughing the whole time. Crash jumped out after him and landed on Ripper. But Ripper threw Crash of him and started hopping off.

"Sorry Crash this is a one person ride." Ripper laughed. Then Crash took out his remote and summoned his motorcycle. Then he called Coco.

"Coco were is Richard heading?"

"He seems to be heading toward Wumpa falls. But why is he heading there."

"I think he wants a fight to the death between me and him. I must stop him. I must get him some help. Talk to you later. Then after the police untied Tawna from the bomb. Crash and the police headed over to the falls.

"I got to get over there." Coco told Timmons.

You're still in bad shape. You barely survived that attack."

"I got to help Crash. I have a feeling Crash might be in trouble."

"But you can barely walk."

"Who said anything about walking?" Then she took out a remote of her own and pushed the button and out from the sky came a jet.

Coco climbed out the window into the jet.

"You coming?" Coco asked to Timmons.

"Is it safe?" Timmons asked.

"I don't know. Never got around to testing it." Timmons climbed in the jet anyway

"I always knew I would die this way."

"Buckle your seat belts. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Then she pushed the starter button and they flew of. Timmons screaming the whole time.

"We're coming Crash!" Coco said.

**Ok guys we got one last chapter after this. I hope you have been enjoying this story. I know you probably thought that this would be the final chapter with Cortex being defeated but I got one more Chapter left. Tune in next week for the finale." **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back with the final chapter. Sorry for the delay my computer crashed and I needed to by a new one before I could write this chapter. I got a new computer though and finally completed the final chapter so here you go. Enjoy!**

Crash drove up to a cliff right above the falls. He ran up to a bridge that was 200 feet above raging waters. Crash looked down at the water beating viciously against the rocks. If he fell he would be crushed. Crash searched the area for Ripper but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly without warning Ripper lunged at crash from behind and knocked him on the bridge. Crash threw Ripper off of him as he got up.

"Richard stops this madness now." Crash said. "I can help you trust me. I can get you the best doctors money can buy just trust me. I know Richard is still in you somewhere. Let me help him."

"Richard died with Rita." Ripper said. "I'm going to revenge her death. And your death will be the perfect revenge on Tawna. Tawna took away what I cared about the most. So I am going to take away what she cared for the most." Then Ripper took out a knife causing Crash to lunge at him and wrestle the knife away from Rippers hand. Ripper threw crash down and started punching him in the face. Crash threw Ripper off kicked him in the face. They fought hard on that bridge. They were still fighting when Coco and Luke flew to the falls and looked to see if they could find Crash.

"You see Crash anywhere Luke." Coco asked

"No do you?"

Coco looked down and noticed Crash and Ripper fighting on the bridge.

"Yes I see them down there by the bridge. I'm going to fly closer in case something bad happens. She then flew her plane as close as she could to the action.

Crash grabbed Ripper's arm and threw it around his back trying to tackle him down to the ground to where he couldn't escape. But Ripper elbowed Crash and kicked him causing Crash to let go. Ripper then scratched Crash with his razor sharp nails. Crashed looked and saw three big scratches on his chest that were bleeding badly. Ripper then punched Crash in the face causing him to topple over the edge of the bridge. Crash grabbed the rope on the bridge to prevent from falling to the death has he looked down at the raging waters below.

Coco looked on in horror as she saw Crash dangling on the edge for his life. Crash swung his body and grabbed hold of the rope on the other side as he held on to the bottom of the bridge for dear life. Ripper knowing that Crash hadn't fallen to his death yet started laughing as he hopped up and down on the bridge shaking it violently to try to get crash to fall.

"Hoppity, Hoppity, Hop, Hop!" Ripper laughed as he hopped up and down on the bridge. "Now it's time for you Crash to drop. He jumped as hard as he could to try to get Crash to fall, laughing the whole time. Crash had to let go of one of the ropes and hold on to the other rope with both hands to prevent himself from falling as Ripper was shaking the bridge violently. Finally Ripper stopped shaking the bridge which gave Crash the opportunity to swing his body over the top and land on top of the bridge. Ripper not noticing what was going on looked over the edge of the bridge and laughed

"You fallen to you death yet Crash?"

"Not likely" He heard Crash say from behind him as Crash came and punched him in the face and threw him over his shoulders and onto the ground and then jumped up and landed on Rippers chest.

Coco breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Crash was back on top of the bridge. She then turned to Timmons.

"Timmons I need you to take over the controls."

"But I don't have a pilot's license."

"Neither do I."

"Why can't you put it on auto pilot?"

"Because I haven't put one it yet, I didn't have time. Now take over." Timmons then took over the controls as Coco got up and took out a bungee cord from one of the storage areas in the plane.

"What are you doing?" Timmons asked

"If Crash falls off the bridge I will use this bungee cord to jump out and grab him before he hits the water." She said as she tied one end to the plane and the other end around her waist.

Back on the bridge Ripper kicked Crash in the face causing him to fall on the ground Ripper then got on top of him and put his arms around his neck and tried to choke him but Crash then kicked him of him and threw him to the far end of the bridge and punched him multiple times in the face and chest until Ripper fell.

"Give it up Ripper. You have lost."

"Not likely I still have an ace or two up my sleeves." Ripper laughed as he took out two knifes, one in each hand and cut the two back ropes on the bridge. They were sent falling as Crash grabbed the back ropes trying to hang on as the bridge was now only hanging on by the two ropes on the top of the bridge.

"Oh my god Timmons pulls right above them!" Timmons pulled the plane till they were right above them. Coco got to the edge of the plane, preparing to jump if Crash fell. The other cops from the battle finally made it to where they were fighting when they saw Crash and Ripper dangling for life.

"Crash" one of the cops said bending down and reaching his hand out. "Can you reach me?"

Crash tried to reach him but he was just out of reach. He looked down at Ripper who was holding onto his leg preventing him from climbing out of there.

"Looks like neither of us is going to get out of here now Crash!" Ripper laughed.

"Ripper Take my hand." Crash said reaching his hand out to Ripper. We can both make it out of here alive if we work together."

"Sorry Crash but My revenge must be complete. And your death will finally complete my revenge." Then he took out a knife and Stabbed Crash in the back. Crash yelled as the blade went in his back causing him to let go of the rope and sent them both falling. Coco jumped out of the Plane and headed toward Crash and at just the last moment Coco grabbed Crash and the bungee coward sent them flying back up to the safety of the plane. Crash looked up to see it was Coco who rescued him.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Crash joked smiling.

"What no thanks Coco for saving my butt?" Coco smiled back. They got back on the plane as Crash looked down and saw Ripper in the water laughing viciously as he reached the water fall and fell down the water fall.

Crash just sat down sad and put his face in his hands. Coco put her hand on Crash's shoulder in comfort.

"I couldn't save him Coco." Crash said.

"Crash, I don't think he wanted to be saving. He made his choice for vengeance and there was nothing you could do to stop him. You did all you could do." Coco then went back to the controls and landed the plane safely away from the falls.

After the incident the water was cleaned up completely and there was no traces of the pollution left anywhere. Even the Natives water was clear as Papu's daughter ran up and looked to at the water and said

"Papa. The orange one did it."

"Orange one will always be considered friend." Papu said smiling

All the victims of the poison were treated and they turned back human within 24 hours including Luke Timmons Wife Sarah.

Crash and Coco was sent back to the hospital to be treated for injuries. Coco was released after a couple hours and Crash was out within 24 hours. After they got out Tawna, Timmons and Marley met them outside the hospital

"How you feeling Crash?" Timmons asked.

"Better. The doctor told me to take it easy for a few days and I should be fine."

"Well I got the perfect thing to make sure you take it easy, come on I got something to show you." Timmons said. Timmons led both Crash Coco and Tawna to another part of the city and stopped at a house they had never seen before.

"Since you bandicoots have proved your worth I think it is fair to reward you guys with your own home so you don't have to pay rent or pay for hotels." Marley said

"Wow? Are you series?" Crash said.

"Yep" Timmons said. "Oh and we got another surprise for Coco. Come inside." He led them inside the house and too them to the basement. Only when he flipped on the lights the basement was a labatorey.

"Since I know you like to make gadgets and are good with computers. WE turned the basement into your own special lab" Timmons said

"Oh I could get use to this." Coco said

"I don't know what to say." Crash said.

"Just promise that if there is ever another threat like Cortex. That you will be there to help us stop it." Marley said.

"Deal." Crash said as he shook Marley's hand.

After Timmons and Marley left Crash went on the living room with Tawna and turned on the TV. To no one's surprise He was the talk of the news. Everyone was talking about him.

"The question going through everyone's mind right now." The news reporter said "Is Crash a friend or a foe?" Everyone had their own opinion. Some said he was a friend. Some said he was a freak who needed to be locked up with the rest of the commandos. Quite Frankly Crash didn't care what those guys thought and he flipped off the TV. Tawna walked up to him.

"The cops searched the waters for hours for Richards's body. They never found it."

"So what does that mean?" Crash asked.

"It means that there is no proof that Richard is really dead."

"Or it could mean that his body sunk to the bottom of the river."

That's not likely. As strong as the currents was there would be a very slim chance that he sank to the bottom."

"So you are saying that Richard might still be alive?" Crash asked

"I'm saying it is possible" Tawna said. "What do you think Crash?"

Crash looked at Tawna and smiled and said. "If he is still alive I'll find him. I'll rescue him from the Ripper Roo that currently controls his body. He might not want help but I won't stop until I help him. I know there is still good in him. I just got to prove it to him"

Coco stayed in her lab and took out the piece of Crash's fur that she held on to. She then cut off a piece of her fur and put both hers and Crash's fur in a special disk and put had it scanned by her computer. When the results popped up Coco was surprised.

"Oh my gosh." Coco said

"What is it Coco." Aku Aku asked.

"My suspicions were correct. Crash is my brother."

Meanwhile at The Mayor's office Timmons and Marley was talking to Mayor Norman.

"Our crew went and picked up Brio. He is currently back in custody." Marley said.

"I don't care about Brio." Norman said. "What I want to know is about this Crash Bandicoot and why he is on every front paper on this island."

"He helped us take down the most wanted criminal in the Country. If it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't of won that battle. He is a hero.

"A hero!?" Norman yelled. "IF he is a hero then why are people scared of him. Half the city believes that he should be locked up with the rest of the commandos."

"They just don't know him yet. I assume after a while they will see that he is of no harm to them." Timmons said

"He is dangerous. You saw what he did to Brio in the interrogation room. What is stopping him from doing that to anyone else?"

"He is dangerous I'll give you that." Timmons said. "But that what makes him good. That's what makes him the hero Wumpa city needs. Because he can control when to use his violence and when not to."

"I'll be watching you and that bandicoot friend of yours." Norman warned.

"And he will be watching you." Timmons said.

"So what are we going to do? Let him start beating up criminals on the street like a vigilante?"

"On the contrary." Marley said "We will only use him if there is another threat like Cortex that we can't handle alone. Think of him like the special forces."

"So what do we do with him now?" Norman said

"For now. Let's just let him live his life. Let him be free. He has earned it." Timmons said AS we see Crash and Tawna running hand to hand in a field of flowers. They kiss as the sun sets and Timmons says to Norman. "Let him be a bandicoot. Let him be Crash Bandicoot."

**And that's my story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it is the best story I have ever wrote. If you enjoyed it please leave a review and give me your opinion on the story. I do have plans for a sequel. I will take the next couple months off to refresh but I am hoping to have it up by the first week of June. I also have plans for another Batman story. If you guys are interested keep an eye out for that. Till next time this is J.P Bake and I'll see you guys next time. **


End file.
